The Last Resort
by LitLover 101
Summary: They met under the strangest of circumstances. They fell in love. They got engaged. He killed her friend and broke her heart. She left him at the altar. Now, she's pregnant and he doesn't know it. He'll do anything to get her back. Join Klaroline and co. on an epic journey of love.
1. Chapter 1

They met under the strangest of circumstances. They fell in love. They got engaged. He killed her friend and broke her heart. She left him at the altar. Now, she's pregnant and he doesn't know it. He'll do anything to get her back. Join Klaroline and co. on an epic journey of love.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's The Vampire Diaries in way. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. It is finally here. The sequel to Welcome to Amp' Burger. Thank you for rejoining me on this journey of love and redemption. Without further ado enjoy the beginning of The Last Resort!**

Prologue: Welcome to Paradise

Klaus Mikaelson had hired a crew of architects, artists and interior designers. Everything had to be perfect. If it wasn't it might cost him. He would spare no expense. Only the best would do for his Caroline. Klaus was having the resort custom made for the woman, who was his for a few precious moments before he ruined everything. Now, he would do anything to prove to her that he could be a better man. She would see that he deserved redemption. However, he had a mere two weeks to prove to his love that he was worthy of her.

The resort was ready to open today - the day that Caroline, her mother, her best friends, their families and boyfriends would all be staying here. The lobby had a pale pink marble floor and a cathedral ceiling hung far above the guests' heads. The counters were a pale sandy color and Katherine and Elijah would be greeting each guest. They were dressed casually but professionally. Klaus sighed. He had conceded to Katherine's argument that she should be able to wear a suit that would emphasize her curves. Elijah was wearing a button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. Katherine had unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt.

"Sex sells." Katherine had informed the brothers. "And Italy is sexy. So, we should be, too. Oh, and Klaus, you should try dressing down."

Klaus had been wearing a suit until Katherine had talked him out it. He was now wearing a loose pair of slacks and a t-shirt. He was the owner after all. He shouldn't have to dress up but he wanted to impress Caroline.

Kol walked over to his older brother. "Calm down. She'll be here soon. And a piece of advice: You might not want to be the first person she sees. Unless you want her to jump on the first flight out of here."

Klaus frowned, staring at the floor. He knew that Kol was right but that did not mean that he liked it. He went upstairs to check on the room that would be Caroline's. It had the most comfortable bed in the entire hotel. The room was painted in the colors of the setting sun which Klaus had painted and repainted himself. There was a balcony with a wonderful view of the beach. The bathtub was large enough to hold two people. Everything was elegant and tasteful.

Kol's dog, Nik jr., wandered into the room and Klaus picked him up. "Do you think she'll like it?"

The dog yipped and licked his nose. "Yes. That would be nice." He walked back to the stairs and looked downward. There were people now entering the lobby of the resort. However, none of them were familiar faces. He knew that Kol was looking forward to seeing Bonnie just as much as he was looking forward to seeing Caroline.

Kol had called Bonnie and informed her that he had a surprise for her when she got to the resort. Klaus was relieved that Kol had not informed Bonnie of the fact that Klaus was the new owner of the resort they would be staying at.

People continually streamed into the lobby of the resort. 'Well, at least it looks like this is going to be a successful business venture,' Klaus mused as he examined the faces of each of the new guests, his blue eyes sparkling while an amused smirk played at the corners of his lips. Suddenly, he saw a blonde head appear and then her face turned up. Sucking in deep unnecessary breath Klaus could not reconcile the way that he felt every time this girl walked into a room. He was _The_ Original Hybrid. He was the most feared creature on the face of the earth. And he was in love with someone who was little more than a girl. A baby hybrid of his making. He could only ponder the irony of the fact that this vision had such power over him and she seemed to be barely aware of it.

Caroline was twirling around slowly. Her hair swirled around her shoulders in blonde curls and Klaus could smell her perfume and shampoo from the balcony. Her teeth flashed as she graced her mother and friends with a smile. Klaus had never seen anything as magnificent as the genuine beauty below. He wondered if she would ever reward him with one of those smiles again.

Klaus' first instinct, when he saw Caroline, was to rush down the down the stairs and to gather the girl into his arms. But he knew that she would react badly. It was far too soon after everything that had transpired over the summer. He had done too many things to hurt Caroline. There was a part of Klaus that questioned whether or not he was even capable of receiving redemption. He had manipulated, tortured and killed so many that to say that it would take time for him to change seemed like the greatest understatement that man had ever uttered.

While Klaus was lost in thought Caroline was examining the ceiling, which was a fresco of the nearby village. He had painted it the night before. The scene depicted the village at early dusk. The people of the village were gathered in the town square dancing and singing. People were laughing and it was a peaceful scene. There was something eerily familiar about the style of the composition as if Caroline was familiar with the artist's work. She would ask the employees of the resort if they knew the name of the artist.

Caroline's eyes were focused on the fresco. She was examining the details of the work as Klaus watched her. Caroline began to bite her lower lip. Her hands went down to her stomach and she rubbed gently, in familiar rhythmic gesture.

Klaus felt his curiosity peek, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips puckered slightly as he watched the way that Caroline stroked her middle. There was something about the gesture … His thoughts scattered as her gaze came to rest on him. He sped around a corner and out of her line of sight. Sighing inwardly, Klaus clenched his teeth, closing his eyes momentarily feeling his rage take control knowing the smallest glimpse of him could cause Caroline to flee.

When Klaus heard other voices fill the space below calling to Caroline, he dared to go back and look downward once more. Bonnie and Elena had come to stand next to their friend and they were all exclaiming over the beauty of the resort. Caroline seemed to relax visibly within the presence of her friends as she placed her arms around her middle in a protective gesture. Or maybe she was sick. He would have someone check in on her and make sure that she was well. Nothing must harm her, not while she was under his protection. He would see to it that the best doctors around the world would be available in case Caroline was ill.

Listening to the conversation below, Klaus heard Bonnie saying something about wanting to go swimming when Kol came up behind her and grabbed by the waist, spinning her around. "Miss me, my little Witchy?" Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear, his dark hair brushing Bonnie's ear lobe. Bonnie turned around and kissed Kol before they ran to the elevator so that Kol could show her the room they would be sharing.

Stefan was looking around at the lobby. "This is a great place. Thanks, Care." Caroline smiled at Stefan when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She was relieved that Stefan was there. He was one of the solid relationships in her life and his friendship meant more to her than she thought he knew.

Damon came up to stand beside his brother, Stefan and his girlfriend, Elena. "Caroline, does have good taste."

Caroline put a hand to her chest and gaped at Damon. "Did you just give me a compliment?"

Damon grinned at her. "Yes, Blondie Melon. I do believe I did."

"Blondie Melon?" Elena smirked up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, first name Blondie. Last name Melon. Miss Blondie Melon." Damon smirked at Caroline, who scoffed, brushing her hair over her shoulder. .

"Seriously, Damon. You need help." Caroline began to explore the lobby.

As Klaus watched, Rebekah came to stand beside him. "They're here."

"Yes," Klaus replied.

"I'm going downstairs to speak with Jeremy. Are you coming with me?" Rebekah looked at Klaus waiting for his answer.

"No," Klaus replied. "I don't believe she's ready to see me yet." He watched his little sister walk down the stairs, her high heels clicking. She was pulled into a tight embrace by Jeremy Gilbert, her boyfriend. Klaus continued to watch from above. He would see Caroline again. Soon.

**Well, there's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review and this story will be updated on Wednesdays. If you have any questions let me know. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Welcome back. I want to thank those of you went back and read WtAB. Its bit long and crazy. However, it was my first attempt to begin writing fiction again and this is my, well, I have no idea what the number is… Please, review when you have the time and the inclination. Without further ado… **

Chapter 1: Why I Hate Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline Forbes was delighted when they arrived at the resort. It was way better than the pictures she had seen on the internet when she was researching for the vacation of a life- time for her friends and their families. It was beyond her wildest dreams. She wasn't sure she would ever want to leave. At the moment she was standing on the balcony of her room looking out at her amazing view of the Mediterranean Sea.

Smiling, Caroline began to whisper to her growing abdomen, stroking it lightly. "Hi, baby. I know you probably don't have ears yet but this is such a great view. I promise you that I will take you here again after you're born." She was so immersed in her discussion with her son or daughter and the view that she didn't hear the door to her room ease open.

"Caroline?" Caroline turned around and found Elijah Mikaelson standing in her room. They hadn't seen each other since Caroline's and Klaus' disaster of a failed wedding ceremony. Caroline felt her stomach wobble at the sight of Elijah with his hair in place and his starched clothing. He looked immaculate as always and Caroline felt like she would cry tears of joy that another of her close friends was here.

Standing in the room with one hand in his pocket, Elijah began to smile at the mixture of emotions on Caroline's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. However, Kol informed me that you had arrived and I wanted to come and welcome you to the resort." Elijah informed her.

Caroline walked across the room and wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. "I am so happy that you are here, Elijah." She pulled back and grinned up at her friend.

"And I am happy that you're back to yourself." Feeling amused by Caroline's enthusiasm, Elijah looked into Caroline's eyes. In the short time they had spent together over the summer he had fallen in love with the girl but was quite aware of the fact that she was in love with Klaus. At this point he was quite comfortable with the close friendship they had formed. He had been concerned when he was informed that she had chosen to turn her humanity off. However, the Caroline that they all knew and loved seemed to be back.

Caroline chuckled. As much as she wanted to forget certain events that had happened over the summer, she knew none of them would ever forget the bonds that they had formed even in the worst of times. "You're lucky you didn't have to deal with no humanity Caroline. She was a real bitch," she joked, grabbing his hands and pulling him over to the bed to sit with her. "So, you have to tell me what you're doing here."

"Well -." Elijah began before there was a knock on the door.

"Room service," a voice called, before the door was opened to reveal Katherine. "Ah, I was here to offer you new towels and a turndown service but I see my husband beat me to it." Katherine stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Husband?" she said meekly. She hadn't seen the older doppleganger since her wedding day. Now, she was beginning to wonder who else was at this resort.

Katherine came over and sat down, leaning against Elijah. She held up his left hand with her left. Caroline saw a gold band wrapped around the fourth finger of his left hand. Katherine had an identical band on her own and an emerald covered band shining above it. "Congratulations," was all that Caroline could say, her voice was barely audible. "When was the ceremony?" Her mind was full of questions. How could they be married? They had only just reconnected a couple of weeks ago. Was it weeks? Days? Hours?

Katherine smiled. "Two days ago. But we're going to do it again now that Elijah's family is here." It was disturbing to see the vampire, who looked so much like her close friend who was recently turned, look so content. She looked a lot like Elena at that moment.

"Sure. That would make sense." Caroline could not wrap her head around the news of the vampires' nuptials. Did many vampires get married? Sure, she and Klaus almost married but that was different. Right? 'Elijah is married. He's married to Katherine.' Then something struck her. She had almost forgotten that she wanted to know if other Originals had come. Specifically one Hybrid Original brother. There was no way she was staying if Klaus had followed her here. She had to protect herself and her baby from him.

"Elijah, you never told me what you're doing here." Caroline continued to stare at Elijah, who was beginning to grow uncomfortable. Caroline was his friend and he did not want to lie to her.

"This is another family business, Caroline." Elijah watched her expression. He was afraid that she would run. He had told Klaus that this was probably a mistake. It had been Katherine who had convinced Elijah to support his brother in the end. At the moment she seemed to be in a "love conquers all" mood and was inspired to help get Klaus and Caroline back together. Or maybe Katherine was hoping that Klaus would hate her a little less if she could help him.

Caroline let this information sink in. "This meaning …" The wheels in her mind were spinning at a frantic pace. 'No, no no,' she thought desperately. This was paradise. The devil could not be in paradise. Could he? She wanted to believe she was wrong. Closing her eyes, she tried to stay composed. Why did he have to ruin everything that made her happy?

"…. the resort …" Elijah finished her thought.

Caroline's brow furrowed. Denial kicked in hard. No. She was wrong; it had to be Kol. He bought the resort. Of course it was Kol. She was desperate for Elijah to tell her that her guess was correct. "So, Kol bought a resort …" She looked at Elijah feeling a sense of dread from the look on his face. He sighed and looked at the carpet while his look became contemplative.

Katherine began to squirm uncomfortably. "I'm going to go see if anyone else needs fresh linens." After pronouncing this, Katherine smoothed her skirt out and she left the room.

Elijah sighed, placing a hand over Caroline's which she had folded in her lap. Speaking slowly, he wished he had news for the girl that wouldn't cause the girl more misery. "Klaus bought this resort, Caroline. He was hoping that if he could spend time with you he could prove that he can change."

Caroline jumped up off the bed. "No. No. No." She began to grab anything that she had unpacked and shoved her things into her bags. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving right now. I can't be here. I can't be around him. He'll do something awful again. I can't. I can't. I can't." Caroline was panicking but she couldn't help it. There was no way that she was going to stay at a resort owned by Klaus Mikaelson. Not after everything he had done. No way. No how.

Elijah grabbed Caroline around the waist and dragged her over to the bed. Forcing her to sit down, he watched Caroline fighting the desire to fight him. There was something different about Caroline but he did not have the time to consider what it was. He was more concerned with trying to prevent Caroline from leaving just yet. "I know that Niklaus has done awful things in the past but I truly believe that he wants to make things right. He loves you, Caroline."

Caroline just sat on the bed, feeling numb. "He loved me when he killed Elena. He loved me when he took my parents and so many other people that I love hostage. He loved me when he got me turned into a werewolf. He loved me when he fed me his blood, snapped my neck and turned me into a hybrid. I hate him, Elijah. I love him and I hate him. I don't know what to do." Staring out at the ocean, the view had lost its appeal and suddenly all Caroline wanted to do was go home.

Elijah sat with Caroline until he felt she was calm. "Today I think you should explore the resort. Relax. I will keep Niklaus occupied until you are ready to see him." He was a man of his word and he would warn Niklaus that Caroline needed space and he would do whatever was necessary to keep the two apart until Caroline was ready. That was the very least that Niklaus owed Caroline in Elijah's opinion.

Caroline nodded. "Okay." She was now staring at the floor and waiting for Elijah to leave.

Elijah nodded. "I will be on the third floor taking care of a problem with one of the rooms if you need me." He would go and find out if Caroline's friends could think of a way to keep her spirits up while he dealt with the Klaus problem.

After Caroline heard Elijah leave she grabbed her belongings and hurried toward the stairs, it would be faster than getting in the elevator. Besides, she knew who might get on. She was in no mood to explain why she was leaving. Nor was she in the mood for anyone to try to convince her to stay. Caroline hurried down the stairs. When she got to the lobby she looked around and then quickly sped through the area and out the front doors. Outside she waved down a driver and asked if he spoke English. The man nodded and she told him she wanted to go to the airport.

On their way there they passed through the village that Klaus had painted on the ceiling of the lobby. The car slowed because of the throng of people who were walking to and fro. Feeling the pull of the people's interactions, Caroline asked the driver to stop and she got out of the car.

Caroline was taking her belongings from the car when she began to look around. Seeing an outdoor café she decided to take a seat at a table. She thought it would be fun to behave like the typical tourist and watch the locals. She pulled out an English to Italian dictionary. When a waitress approached she began to flip through the pages. Before she could utter a word the girl held up a hand. "You are a tourist. Yes."

Caroline nodded. "Yes. I am. Do you speak English?"

The girl nodded. "My boyfriend. His family lives in America. They come to see us … every two, three months. What would you like?"

Caroline looked at the drinks on the menu. "Do you have anything without caffeine?"

The girl nodded. "You like drinks with fruit?"

Caroline nodded enthusiastically handing her menu over to the girl. Her phone rang in her pocket. Pulling it out, Caroline sighed and then hit answered. "Caroline, where are you?" Elena cried.

Looking around herself Caroline thought about whether she ought to answer honestly. "I'm in the village. It's gorgeous here. It's just as beautiful as the painting on the ceiling of the lobby. You and Damon should come. Bring Bonnie and Kol. I need to talk to Kol."

Elena cheered up immediately, she had been afraid that Caroline had run away again. She hung up and informed Damon of where Caroline had gone. Gathering their group of friends, they climbed into a car to join Caroline at the café in the village.

After everyone was seated at the café, Caroline turned to Kol. "So, why didn't you tell me that Klaus owns the resort that we're staying at?" Glaring at the youngest Original brother, Caroline was tempted to bite her friend in spite of the fact her bite would be poisonous. It wouldn't kill him, and he deserved it for lying to her, or at least keeping a secret this big.

Everyone in the group turned to stare at Kol except for Bonnie, who began to sip her drink wihch had just arrived. Kol grinned nervously. "Well …"

**Thank you for all the lovely review, favs, follows and for reading this little fic. Thank you for reviewing: WeasleysGroupie, Guest, Deepie-NtinaBFFs, roseberrygirl, jessinicole, klaroline-Lovegames, Anna the Vampire Princess, Words-of-Miss-Pierce (thank you for the review of WtAB), Redbudrose (thank you for the review of WtAB), klaroline-heart and SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for reading. The next update will be posted on either Wednesday or Thursday. Without further ado…**

Chapter 3: Oceanside Stroll

Niklaus Mikaelson was lonely. He never felt this lonely in his entire life. Staring at the ocean his expression darkened as he stared into the depths. The sun was shining, reflecting off the water. Digging his bare toes farther into the sand he sighed. He had lived for over a thousand years. There was not much of life that he had not experienced, except love. Growling at the thought, Klaus began to walk again. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Klaus was not weak. He was the nightmare that other vampires ran in terror from.

Walking faster, Klaus considered the idea of leaving the resort. Elijah could run it. He would return to his old life. He did not need a teenage girl. A baby hybrid. It was preposterous. She was just a silly child. He could care less about Caroline. He was a fool for having ever proposed. Building this resort for a girl. It was ridiculous. He would return and burn everything he owned that reminded him of her. He would never step foot in Mystic Falls again.

Beginning to pace, Klaus thought of the perfect solution. He would return to the resort and burn it down with Caroline and all her friends inside. Yes, that would take care of his loving this girl and making a fool of himself. Feeling satisfied with this idea, he began to walk to the resort. Then a memory of her smiling face appeared before him.

"Damn it." Klaus muttered, stopping in mid-stride. He couldn't kill Caroline. Then again, he could kill all her friends and then force her to spend the next thousand years with him. Eventually she would forgive him or she would change to become more like him. Yes, that seemed like a better idea. Setting off again, he barely noticed someone calling his name.

"Klaus. Klaus. KLAUS, YOU HOMOCIDAL MANAIC." Turning around to face the person who had the stupidity to pursue him when he was on a mission, Klaus shook his head in anger.

"Katherine, what do you want?" Klaus murmured, not really caring why the other vampire was chasing him down the beach.

"It's Caroline," Katherine gasped.

Klaus sped in front of her so that he was an inch away from her. "What happened?" he demanded shaking in fury.

Glaring at him, Katherine pulled off her heels. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to run in heels?" Rubbing the sole of one of her feet, she was trying buy time because she didn't want to tell him what she knew immediately. She was hoping that Elijah would call her and inform her that he had found Caroline before she had to tell Klaus anything.

Continuing to rub the sole of her right foot, Katherine looked around. "Elijah and I were arguing about what we should serve the guests for lunch. Elijah wanted to have a light salad served. I wanted them to serve a lobster dish. Then I decided to go check on the various rooms and make sure that everyone was enjoying their stay and to compel them to request lobster for lunch." Katherine stopped as Klaus began to reach out for her neck. "To make a long story short, when I got to Caroline's room she wasn't there and she took all her things with her." Katherine finished in a rush, her words flying out of her mouth before she could fully process what she was saying.

Taking this in, Klaus leaned back on his heels looked down at Katherine. She waited for his reaction with trepidation. Klaus was known for his fits of rage for a reason. Now, she was having second thoughts about why she had offered to tell Klaus about Caroline's disappearance. Seeing the look on Klaus' face, she knew she should have allowed Elijah to handle the problem. Elijah was the problem solver, not Katherine. That was one of the many reasons that she loved him and had married him.

"Where is she?" Klaus roared at Katherine as she took a useless step backwards. Suddenly, Klaus had her face gripped tightly between his hands. It was a horribly painful sensation, the feeling of Klaus' hands pressing against the sides of Katherine's face as he squeezed more and more tightly. "Where is she?" Klaus' voice was deceptively calm and came out slowly as he examined her eyes trying to decide if the compulsion was working. "You're still on vervain, Katerina, but there are other ways of finding out what I want to know." Letting go off her face, Klaus grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her toward the ocean.

Knowing what he was about to do before Klaus shoved her head under the water, Katherine shouted in anger. This only caused Klaus to push her head deeper into the cascading water. It didn't matter; drowning her wouldn't kill her. Nor would it cause Katherine to give Klaus the information he wanted. He knew that Katherine did not know where Caroline was but the violence was relieving the tension which was coursing through his veins. To exude control over another being made it easier to cope with the lack of control he felt in this moment.

Finally becoming bored with the game, Klaus pulled Katherine from the ocean and dragged her by her arm to the sandy beach. "I could dispatch you right now and no one would find your body for months." He hissed into her ear. She knew he was right. This was Klaus after all. He had plenty of experience making others disappear.

Seething in anger and terror, Katherine glared back up at him. Pushing her hair away from her face with her free hand, she pushed herself to her feet. "You want to kill me. Go right ahead." Katherine's chest heaved as she stared back at Klaus. "You have chased me for hundreds of years. You want revenge. Then go ahead and take it. I'm right here, Klaus." She stepped toward him so that there was no room between them. "Take away my last chance at happiness. Take away your brother's happiness, too, just to prove how hollow you really are."

Klaus' eyes widened at Katherine's challenge before he pushed his emotions down and turned away from her. "No, Katherine. I think I shall allow you to live. One day my brother will learn his lesson and leave you, because I may be hollow as you put it, but you care for no one but yourself." Spinning around on his heel, Klaus smirked at Katherine's look of chagrin. "Then you will know what it feels like to be me. And I will not show you the mercy to end your worthless life. I will simply turn my back and walk away."

Snarling at Klaus' back as he walked away, Katherine pulled out her phone as it vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw Elijah's name on the screen. Flipping it open, she answered, "Hello, baby."

"Katerina, did you find Niklaus?" Elijah's voice glided smoothly into her ear through the phone.

Scowling at her clothes, Katherine then scowled at Klaus who was half a mile down the beach. "Yes. I did. We took a swim." Trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice Katherine waited to hear what Elijah had to say.

"I have found Caroline. She is at a little café in the village. Apparently she's having an argument with my brother, Kol. She does not seem to be altogether pleased about Niklaus being the owner of the resort." Elijah informed Katherine.

"That makes two of us." Katherine replied looking down and then up again at the feeling of a slight breeze brushing her hair back. Rolling her eyes, she held the phone out to Klaus who was now standing in front of her.

"Brother, you said you found Caroline?" Klaus questioned his brother with a wide smile as Katherine put her shoes back on.

"Yes, she's spending some time with her friends in the village right now. But I don't think she wants to see you right now…" Elijah trailed off. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes," Katherine replied looking at the empty air which Klaus had just occupied. She took off at a sprint headed for the direction she was sure the hybrid had headed. If Klaus caused her to wear out one more perfectly lovely pair of heels, she was determined she would present him a bill. Turning down a street and a trying to avoid being seen by humans she caught sight of Klaus and Elijah.

"Nice of you to catch up." Klaus greeted Katherine without turning around to look at her. He was too focused on stalking his ex who was sitting at the other end of the outdoor café.

"You know she can probably sense you, right?" Katherine snapped as Elijah got up to pull out a chair for her and waved a young waitress over to take her order. "Bloody Mary," Katherine snapped, not looking at the girl who was serving her. She did not have time to be polite when she had to deal with her new brother-in-law.

Smirking, Klaus tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I am quite well aware of the fact that Caroline can feel my presence. That is the point. If she doesn't run from me again, I will know that I am making progress."

Katherine snorted as the waitress handed her her drink. "You really are arrogant." She muttered into her drink glass.

"Katerina." Elijah warned pressing his hand down on top of hers.

"What?" Katherine glared at her husband. "He's a monster. He doesn't deserve to be happy and you know it."

"There was a time that I might have said the same of you as well as myself." Elijah replied, his lips tipping upward as he reached out to tilt her face so that it was a centimeter from his. "If we deserve happiness, doesn't he?" Leaning over he brushed his lips against hers.

Letting out a breath, Katherine looked up at Elijah. His common sense as always prevailed. "Yes, Elijah. If he can learn to save his aggression for those who truly deserve it." She gave Klaus a pointed look as he picked up his espresso.

"And who might I direct that aggression toward?" Klaus inquired as Katherine watched him watching Caroline.

Leaning her elbows on the table. "I don't know, how about anyone who tries to hurt anyone in your family, including your child, Klaus, Katherine replied with no small amount of glee when he began to choke on his coffee.

Klaus turned around to glare at her. "My _what_?"

"Your _baby_, Klaus. You know when a man and a woman… Well, in this case when two hybrids or was it a hybrid and human having sex..." Smirking, Katherine watched as Klaus' jaw tightened. "I take it you didn't know."

Klaus turned back to glare at the older doppleganger. "Katerina, if I were you I would close my mouth unless you want to go for another swim."

Elijah watched his wife and his brother glare at each other. "They're leaving." He announced as Caroline and the others got up to leave the café. Caroline bent over to drop a tip on the table. She spotted Klaus and her spine stiffened. Klaus' back was to her so Elijah was the only one who saw her face twist into various expressions before she spun around and walked away. "And they're gone."

Relaxing, Klaus turned to watch as Caroline's form faded into the crowd. He could have followed her if he wished but did not look forward to being rejected again. "Why do you believe that Caroline is pregnant?" he questioned Katherine without looking at her.

"Let's see. Maybe it's because she's glowing. On the other hand, it's probably the second heartbeat I heard when I met her again earlier today." Katherine replied coolly before picking up her drink and taking a long sip.

"That's not possible," Klaus replied. He was attempting to control his desire to flip the table over and to begin ripping through the crowd. If she was pregnant it couldn't be his. He was a vampire the last time he and Caroline had been intimate. It must be someone else's. That made his blood boil. Forcing the rage down, he thought about it further. He had turned Caroline into a hybrid. How could she carry a child? It was not possible. Katherine was mistaken.

"You're wrong," was all that Klaus told Katherine before getting up and walking away.

Getting up, Katherine began to follow him. "What if I'm not, Daddy?"

Turning around, Klaus glared down at Katherine. "I am right." Whirling around, he disappeared into the night. He found himself on Caroline's balcony. Sliding the window open, he saw her prone form in bed. Her chest moved up and down slowly. Walking farther into the room, Klaus knelt down beside the bed. Sliding his elbows onto the bed without moving it, he crept his hand closer and closer. He watched Caroline's eyelids flutter in her sleep.

Sucking in a slow breath, Klaus slid his hand onto her stomach. His eyes filled with tears as he felt the barely perceptible curve of her waist outward. Closing his eyes, he heard the softest of pounding. The pitter patter was quicker than most adults' and he felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks as a hand slid over his. His eye lids snapped open to see Caroline's wide open.

"Caroline," Klaus moaned. Her eyelids drooped closed again as she rolled over onto her side. Without thinking too far ahead about what he was doing, he moved the sheets aside and he laid down next to her. Pressing her body to his, he placed a hand on her stomach and sighed, breathing in her scent. Caroline snuggled closer to him but did not say a word.

In the morning, Klaus forced himself to let go of the woman that he loved and walked out of the room the way that he had come in. That night had not been long enough for him, but it was enough to give him hope. He didn't know how she was pregnant or why she was but now that he knew that they were to be a family, he had decided that Caroline would not leave this island until he won her back.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: Words-of-Miss-Pierce, Guest, Deepie-NtinaBFFs, klaroline-heart, Anna the Vampire Princess, redbudrose and Guest. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. I'm happy that you're all enjoying the story because there is more. When is there not? Without further ado…**

Chapter 4: The Winter Ball

Waking up, Caroline rolled over to find no one at her side. Sitting up, she sniffed the air. Klaus' cologne still hung there suspended as Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Sighing, she laid back down. It was wrong and she knew it. When she woke up and Klaus was in her room she should have made him leave. She shouldn't have allowed him to stay. She definitely should not have allowed him to climb in bed with her. And worst of all, she should not have slept so peacefully with a killer in her bed. She had someone else's life to think about. "Good morning, baby," she whispered.

Before Caroline could remove her hands from her belly the door to her room swung open. "Room service," Katherine called, pushing a cart in front of her. Picking up the tray she came over to set it in front of Caroline as she sat up. "Elijah cooked it himself." Plopping down beside her, Katherine smiled at Caroline and she plucked a piece of bacon from the tray. "Mmm… usually human food sucks but this is delicious."

A soft knock on the door caused Caroline to look up. "Don't worry. I'll get it." Katherine hopped to her feet and opened the door. "Hello, other me and co." Stepping aside, Katherine held the door open for Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Kol to enter.

"What are you doing in here?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I brought the resort's favorite guest her breakfast by order of the owner of this lovely establishment," Katherine announced with pride. "Have fun. I have pillows to fluff." Stepping out of the room she allowed the door to slam closed.

"Well, that was interesting." Stefan said with a shrug before he sat down beside Caroline and picked up a piece of strawberry. Caroline pulled the tray closer to her. "Back off, everyone. I'm really hungry this morning."

"You know you're going to get fat." Kol informed the young hybrid, who glared at him. Picking up a pancake with her bare hands, Caroline shoved the entire thing into her mouth. "You showed me," Kol sighed and sat down at the end of the bed and began to tickle her feet.

Bonnie came over and smacked Kol's hand away. "Leave her alone, Kol." Sitting down beside her boyfriend, she leaned against him.

"Are you ready for the ball tonight?" Kol questioned Caroline as he tried to sneak his hand around Bonnie to tickle Caroline's foot.

"What ball?" Caroline asked, looking around at her friends as she folded her legs into a crossed position with her feet under her.

"The ball my brother planned for tonight," Kol informed her giving up on trying to tickle the girl.

Before anyone else could speak, the door swung open. Rebekah came into the room. "I come bearing the gift of fashion straight from Milan." She carried several bags over her arms and waved Stefan and Kol off the bed to be able to lay her cargo down. "Elena, this one is yours." She handed Elena a bag. "Bonnie." Taking another, she handed it to Bonnie who was across the bed from her. Staring at the last one, she smiled, "That one is yours, Caroline. Even I do not know what the bag contains."

Curiosity got the best of Caroline. She reached out to open the bag. "No!" Rebekah gasped as she reached out and grabbed the bag away. "You can't touch it when you have crumbs on your hands. It's couture. That's sacred."

Caroline's lips moved upward into an O of horror. "You're so right. Okay, move the tray. I need to see this dress." Damon reached out and moved it quickly. Caroline jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She cleaned her hands and then dried them. Coming back into the room she unzipped the bag. Staring at the light pink gown, her jaw dropped. It was beautiful, as always. Without having to think about it she instantly knew that Klaus had picked this dress.

Feeling the air change Caroline could smell Elena's shampoo and the scent of Damon's cologne on her friend. "It's gorgeous," Elena sighed.

"Yes, it is," Caroline replied before she zipped the bag and handed it to Rebekah. "I can't accept it."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean 'you can't accept it?' It's one of a kind. Do you have any idea how hard it was for N- To get this dress?"

"You know I can't wear it. And you know why I can't wear it. Now, can you guys let me get some rest, please?" Feeling horribly fatigued, Caroline climbed back into bed.

"Okay everyone, you heard her. Out!" Bonnie commanded, ushering the others out the door.

Damon leaned down and whispered into Caroline's ear. "Don't sleep in too late, little Mama." Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, he left with the others. Caroline turned over on her side to look out through the sliding glass doors of the room. Closing her eyes, she attempted to go back to sleep but the attempt was in vain.

Yawning, Caroline sat back up. She might as well get back up. Walking over to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before climbing into the shower. Humming to herself she thought she heard a noise in the room and paused. When she didn't hear anything else she decided to go back to lathering her hair.

After pulling on a robe and drying her hair, Caroline wasn't terribly surprised to find the unwanted dress laying on her bed. Sighing, she decided to at least try it on. Unzipping the dress, she pulled in on and then went to look in the mirror. It fit perfectly. She found this odd because nothing seemed to fit. Did Klaus measure her in her sleep? She wouldn't put it past him to have done exactly that. Slipping back out of the dress she placed it back on its hanger and placed it in the closet.

Sitting down, Caroline thought about the things she could do for the day. Spending time with her mom on the beach seemed like a good idea. Slipping out of the door to her room, she went down the hall and knocked gently. "Hi, Mom." she said when Liz opened the door.

"Hi, honey." Liz hugged her daughter.

"Do you want to go down to the beach today?" Caroline inquired.

"Of course," Liz replied warmly. After they were ready they went downstairs and then headed out of the resort to walk to the beach which was five minutes away. Caroline wrapped her arms around herself. This really was paradise and she was kicking herself for not being able to enjoy it.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Liz' look of concern caused Caroline to plaster on her best perky smile.

"Of course. I'm fine, Mom. Let's go sit by the water. The ocean smells great." Actually, the ocean smelled like fish which made her want to yak.

Liz stared at her daughter. "Caroline, I gave birth to you. I know that I haven't always been there when you needed me. But I'm here now. You can tell me anything."

Rolling her eyes Caroline, smiled to herself. "I know, Mom." Sucking in a deep breath she turned around and looked her mother in the eye. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Liz blinked at her daughter and then began to laugh. "That is really funny, Caroline." After an uncomfortably long silence it dawned on Liz that Caroline was not kidding. "When did this happen? How can this have happened? You're a vampire." Confusion was the predominant emotion which appeared on Liz' face. Snapping her head around to stare into her daughter's eyes she knew she had to ask the worst question. "Is it Klaus'?"

Caroline nodded wordlessly as tears poured down her cheeks. Her mother leaned over to wrap her arms around her daughter. "Shush, baby, shush." Caroline began to sob quietly in her mother's arms. She was crying because of all the things that had happened over the summer. Because she had fallen love with a monster. Because she was pregnant and had no idea if she was strong enough to deal with it on her own. She felt like a cliché about a knocked up teenager.

"Mommy, I don't know if I can do this," Caroline sobbed.

"Caroline. Caroline, look at me," Liz said sternly until Caroline looked up at her. "You are stronger than any girl I know your age. Whatever else happens you need to have the confidence to know that you can face whatever anyone wants to throw at you, even Klaus Mikaelson, and like me, you will do whatever you have to do to protect your baby."

Nodding, Caroline wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Mom."

"Anytime, sweetheart," Liz replied, patting her on the back.

"Thanks for letting me pour my heart and my tear ducts out," Caroline laughed as she touched her mother's sleeve which was damp. Biting her lower lip, she noticed several hours had passed. "What time is it?"

Peering at her watch, Liz told Caroline that it was 3:00 pm. "Already?" Caroline shook her head. "I have to get ready."

"You're going to the ball?" Liz questioned, her daughter with a smile.

"Yes, I have to," Pushing herself to her feet, Caroline reached out and pulled her mother to her feet. "Want to get ready with me?"

Walking back to the resort they decided to get ready in Caroline's room. Her mother curled her hair into perfect spirals and she felt like a child again. It was nice to be pampered. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup they walked to the elevator and met Damon and Elena. "You decided to wear the dress after all," Elena said to Caroline with a wide grin.

Smirking, Caroline looked at her friend. "I couldn't let it just sit around in the closet, now could I?"

In the lobby they met Elijah and Katherine. Katherine was wearing a deep red ball gown. "Caroline," she greeted with a curtsy. Elijah bowed to Caroline. She was thrilled as she stepped toward the ballroom. Elijah and Katherine walked in first followed by Damon and Elena. Caroline told her mother to go ahead as she waited just outside.

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline entered the room and then gasped. The room was beautiful. And it was snowing inside. That was not possible. But cold, little, white flakes fell around her anyway. Grinning widely, Caroline began to twirl as her full skirt swirled around her. When she stopped Klaus was standing before her, holding a pink wrap.

Standing still, Caroline allowed Klaus to slide the fabric around her shoulders. "Is it really snowing?" Caroline asked, not being able to contain her glee.

"Yes and no, love." Klaus held out a hand and Caroline placed her hand in his so he could lead her to the middle of the dance floor. "It's really a machine which causes the illusion that it's snowing, but it is magnificent, is it not?" Staring down into Caroline's eyes, Klaus was pleased to see the glow in her cheeks. "This is all for you, Car-o-line."

Shaking her head, Caroline smiled. "You never give up, do you?"

"On the love of my very, very long life, no." Klaus told her.

Catching a glimpse of Elena, Caroline's smile slid downward. "And that's the problem. You always get whatever you want and you don't give a damn about who gets hurt." Pulling away from Klaus' embrace, Caroline began to walk away.

"Caroline do not walk away from me," Klaus snapped, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Is there a problem here?" A man Caroline didn't know asked.

"No, now go away." Klaus compelled the man who wondered off.

Throwing her hands up, Caroline's eyes widened as her jaw clenched in frustration. "Seriously! That is what I mean. If you don't get what you want you just force people to bend to your will."

Klaus' jaw dropped but he recovered quickly as she turned to leave. "I know that you are carrying my child, Caroline," he called after her. Several pairs of eyes turned to look at him but no one said anything.

Caroline's jaw dropped as she turned around. "How do you know that?"

Smirking, Klaus looked down at her. "I didn't know for sure, but now I do. I know you, Caroline, that family means everything to you. You won't leave me as long we have a child together."

Glaring at him, Caroline heard the words her mother told her before. "You know what, Klaus, you're right. I'm pregnant. But here's where you're wrong. You're wrong to assume that you will have anything to do with that. You think that because you're the father that that makes you a father. Well, here's news for you, it takes a lot more than getting a girl pregnant to be a father. I have a lot of friends and family. They will be plenty of family to take care of one child, who will be really lucky to have them. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go throw up now."

With that Caroline spun around in her fancy gown and ran from the room. She hurried to the elevator and pushed the button until the doors opened and she fell inside. 'Damn, stupid hormones,' she thought as she began to sob. Would she ever stop crying, she thought?

When the doors opened again Stefan was standing there. He scooped her up and carried her to her room. Laying her down on the bed he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Get some sleep, Care." Stefan whispered before leaving the room. When he walked out into the hall, Caroline crawled out of the bed and took the dress off. She allowed it to pool at her feet before she walked over to her closet and pulled out a Henley. Sliding if over her head, she climbed back into bed surrounded by the only smell which allowed her to sleep peacefully.

In a room down the hall a witch and her vampire boyfriend were sitting on their bed pouring over grimoires. The vampire had a laptop in front him. "Did you find anything?" he asked, frowning at the screen which was giving him a general lack of helpful information and some mildly pornographic images. Sighing, the vampire closed the computer.

The witch's brows were furrowed and then a look of horror spread across her face. "Oh, no," she groaned. "NO!" Burying her face in her hands, she began to shake her head slowly.

"What is it?" the vampire asked, peeling her hands away and looking into his girlfriend's terrified eyes.

"I think I did this. I'm the reason Caroline is pregnant and I have no idea with what," the witch exclaimed.

**Words-of-Miss-Pierce: There will be a lot of Kennett in the next chapter and I'm trying to incorporate more of the other characters into the story as it progresses. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: Deppie-NtinaBFFs, Silver-Infinite, susi, So cute, Guest, jessinicole, Jeremy Shane, WeasleysGroupie, MissJayde, Words-of-Miss-Pierce, klaroline4everlove. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Can I hear all the screaming and cheering for the Klaroline that will air tonight? Whatever happens we never stop shipping Klaorline and I refuse to stop writing stories about them even if they never get together. They will be happy in a little AU world somewhere. Anyway, I wanted to ask readers to please tune into "Just Visiting" the third chapter will be up soon with lots of craziness including our favorite couple. Also please check out "Appearances Can Be Deceiving" where I am bringing the drama. Until next time…**

Chapter 5: What's in Caroline's Oven?

Bonnie Bennett was up all night, flipping through the pages of the grimoires that she had brought with her. She had then gone down the hallway to sit with her Grams. Unfortunately, her grandmother was not able to supply the answers to Bonnie's questions. Meanwhile, Kol had been running up and down stairs with cups of tea and coffee to keep the two women awake.

"It must have happened when we did the spell after the body switch. I mean Caroline isn't showing yet. So, she must not be very far along. As far as I know Caroline and Klaus didn't, you know, after he came back…" Bonnie felt odd talking to her grandmother about Caroline and Klaus having or not having sex.

"How do you know whether Nik and Caroline were going at it like the furry animals they are every so often?" Kol inquired while flipping through one of the books. Then he had an idea. "Does this mean _I_ can procreate? Dear me, we'll have to begin using condoms."

"KOL!" Bonnie yelled in horror looking at her grandmother who was ignoring them.

"Sorry, darling, but you just said that you thought this was a possible consequence of the body switching spell. If you're right there is the possibility that I can produce children, as well as Damon, Stefan and Elijah. And frankly, I'm not sure how to feel about that idea." Thanking further on the subject. "You could pregnant as we speak."

Bonnie's eyes widened farther in shock and fear. "Just stop talking."

"Bekah always wanted to be a Mum but she wasn't under the spell. Neither was Katherine. And Elena was turned after the spell, so, I suppose that there is a possibility that they will not be having children," Kol surmised ignoring Bonnie and staring up at the ceiling.

The door to the room opened and Klaus walked in without a word of greeting. "Have you found what caused this unnatural occurrence?" He demanded as he stared at the witches, ignoring his brother.

"No, they have not." Kol replied stepping between Bonnie, her grandmother and Klaus. His brother smirked at him.

"I'm not here to fight," Klaus announced. "I'm here to see if you need assistance."

Getting up, Bonnie walked around Kol and stopped in front of Klaus. "Caroline made it clear that she doesn't want you to be any part of this last night."

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus leaned down staring into Bonnie's eyes. "If I were you I would worry less about what my friend desires and more about what I could do to find out what she is carrying. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Bennett?"

Glaring up at him, Bonnie began to concentrate feeling satisfaction when Klaus dropped to his knees. "DO NOT EVER THREATEN ME, KLAUS!" She snarled before she backed away.

Growling, Klaus pushed himself to his feet. "You are my guests. If I choose for that to change you will leave. To be quite honest I really don't care whether your departure is in one piece or several." With a parting smile, Klaus turned on his heel and left the room.

"Your brother is insane," Bonnie groaned, rubbing her temples as blood began to trail from her nostril.

"Yes, he is and quite dangerous." Kol replied. "It would probably be best to not push him too far at the moment. I have a feeling that the news of his impending fatherhood has driven him over the edge."

Looking at the clock Bonnie made a decision. "We should go see Caroline," thinking about it. "Kol, gather the others." She was afraid that Klaus might show up when she and her grandmother were examining Caroline and she did _not_ want another altercation. Heading out of the room Bonnie followed her grandmother down the long hallway to Caroline's room. She knocked gently. "Caroline," she called knowing that her friend's hybrid hearing would enable her to hear her.

After two minutes Caroline appeared in the doorway in an old pair of jeans and a familiar looking Henley. Bonnie raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Caroline ran a hand through her hair. "Don't judge." Caroline whispered to Bonnie, her eyes conveying the state of mourning she was in.

Wrapping an arm around Caroline, Bonnie walked with her over to the bed and sat down. "We want to examine you and try to collect some information about the baby." Bonnie told her friend just as the door swung open and their friends flooded into the room.

"Good morning, hybrid incubator," Damon called to Caroline cheerfully and then yelped in pain when Elena stepped on top of his foot. "Was that entirely necessary?" he asked hopping over to the side of the bed that wasn't being occupied.

"Go away," Caroline told Damon flatly.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to the guy who helped you turn your humanity back on?" Damon gave her a mock wounded look as he scooted further away so that Elena could take his place.

"Hey, Care." Elena said, taking Caroline's hand.

"Hey," Caroline said, squeezing her hand. Every time Caroline was anywhere near Elena she was reminded of the overwhelming rage she had felt during her failed wedding to Klaus. She just couldn't believe that Elena had forgiven Caroline for killing her. Sure, she had had her humanity off and was completely off the rails when she committed the murder but that did not change the outcome. One of her best friends was a vampire and it was all Caroline's fault.

"Damn it," Caroline sighed, as tears began to trail down her cheeks once again. "Can you do a spell to make my damn hormones stop making me crazy?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Bonnie's Grams replied, reaching out and stroking a lock of Caroline's hair behind her ear. "Now, lay down for me, child. Focus on the sound of my voice. Think of a good memory. You're safe and warm and surrounded by people who love you, you hear me, Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennett." Caroline replied with a wide smile. Relaxing, she felt the woman push the shirt she was wearing up to expose her stomach she didn't move a muscle as she felt something cool and solid touch her bare skin. The object moved in little rhythmic circles against her belly.

"Well, is it evil?" Damon asked from far away.

Opening her eyes Caroline saw a look of confusion on Grams' face. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Damon demanded.

"Leave her alone," Stefan told his brother, who glared at him.

Rolling his eyes, Damon got up. "I guess it's time to go tell Liz her daughter may or may not being giving birth to Rosemary's baby."

"Why is my Mom not here?" Caroline asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"She's having a discussion with Daddy Bill. Let's just say he's not so happy about being a grandfather." Damon gave Caroline a tight smile before leaving the room.

The others trailed out of the room until Caroline and Bonnie were alone. "I need to know if my baby is okay, Bonnie" Caroline told her friend, reaching out and gripping her hand tightly.

Bonnie nodded. "I know, Care. I know." They weren't surprised when the door opened again to admit more guests. Rebekah, Jeremy, Elijah and Katherine walked in followed closely by Klaus.

"Why can't you leave her alone?" Bonnie yelled, getting up to stand in front of Caroline protectively.

"It's okay, Bonnie," Caroline sighed. "I'm too tired to argue." Pushing herself up into a sitting position she turned to stare at Klaus. "What do you want?"

Walking carefully over to Caroline, Klaus looked down at her. "You look peaked, love. Have you been resting enough? Is there anything that we might do to make you more comfortable?"

Caroline began to laugh. "Is that the owner of the resort talking of my ex-fiancee?" Peering up at him through half closed eyes, Caroline waited for his answer.

Without a word Klaus reached down and scooped Caroline up into his arms. "I am taking you to a doctor. We need to know what is growing inside of you. And I will not take no for an answer." Forcing the others to move with a dangerous glare, Klaus carried Caroline out of the room. The group followed as Klaus had Elijah call for a car.

After they piled into the car Klaus ordered the driver to take them to a local hospital. "Are you sure that a human doctor will know what to look for?" Elijah questioned his brother. He seemed to be the only one who knew what Klaus' plans were.

"I've known Dr. Vicento for many years now. He is an expert in supernatural medicine. I have personally funded several of his research efforts. So, you might say he owes me one. Therefore I believe he will be able to help us understand what my child is and what we must do to protect the life of mother and child." Klaus informed the group.

"All here who have forgiven my brother for his misdeeds please be stupid enough to raise your hand?" Kol snapped at the others in the car.

No one raised a hand at first then Katherine raised her hand, followed by Elijah, Rebekah and then Elena. Damon turned to stare at Elena. "Seriously?"

"That was my question," Caroline told Damon while Klaus frowned at her in the rearview mirror. Caroline refused to look at him. Just because she slept in the same bed with him and danced with him and was the mother of his child and he was taking her to a special baby doctor did not mean anything.

"I don't know why you guys can't forgive him if I can?" Elena complained. "Did he kill any of you?" Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Damon and Caroline raised their hands in response. "But all of us are still here. So, what's the problem?" Elena asked them. "Practice forgiveness.

"One problem, Lena." Damon informed her with a smirk. "It's not Christmas. And I don't forgive people."

"That's not true," Elena argued.

"Nik is a monster," Kol snapped.

"Pot meet kettle," Rebekah told them, looking from Kol to Klaus.

Elijah tried to concentrate on driving. "REbekah, I do not believe that you are helping the situation."

"Neither are you, Lijah. You're taking Nik's side. And he's wrong," Kol added wrapping an arm around Bonnie.

Damon looked at Kol feeling amused. "Oh, man, Judgy is rubbing off on you."

"Not in the last couple of hours," Kol retorted turning to grin and high five Damon.

"Oh my God. What are you two, sixteen?" Bonnie gasped staring at the two male vampires.

"I'm going to throw up," Caroline called looking pale. She unrolled a window and undid her seatbelt.

Klaus looked back at Caroline. "Pull over, Elijah," he demanded before climbing into the area that Caroline was sitting in. Opening the door he helped Caroline out and into the fresh air. Pulling her hair back Klaus watched Caroline empty her stomach without comment.

When Caroline was done she leaned back against Klaus sighing in relief. "That was so gross," she moaned pressing her head against his chest. "I don't think I can keep doing this for months."

Klaus rested his forehead against Caroline's. "Nothing about you or anything you do is gross to me, love."

"Uh huh," Caroline groaned. "I'm sure you love smelling my breath after that." Feeling Klaus slide his fingers in between hers Caroline closed her eyes and pressed her body closer to his. She wished they were alone. 'Stupid hormones,' she thought as she ran her face over his bare skin. She really, really wished they were alone.

Looking up at Klaus, Caroline bit her lower lip hoping to convey what she wanted without words. "We need to get you to the doctor, love." Klaus told her before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Later."

Forcing herself to walk back to the vehicle Caroline got in. Klaus sat down in the front with Elijah. They stopped in front of the hospital and got out. Walking to the door they got onto an elevator and were greeted by a young nurse. She spoke quickly to Klaus.

Klaus began to argue with the nurse before running a hand through his hair. "What's wrong?" Caroline demanded staring at him.

"Dr. Vincento does not work here anymore," Klaus told her.

"Then we'll go to where his new office is," Caroline replied.

"That would be a little hard," Damon retorted rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because the good doctor is dead," Rebekah filled in.

"OH," Caroline placed her hand on her stomach. "Now, what do we do?"

Klaus shook his head. "The nurse said the doctor's assistant is here and she will be with us soon. Caroline, if you would like to go somewhere else I will find you the best doctor."

"Hello, everyone," A young female in a lab coat called cheerily. Damon's head lifted. "Holy shit."

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Elena, let me introduce Alexia Branson, Stefan's best friend…" Damon frowned looking at Lexi.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Damon Salvatore, what did I do wrong to bring you into my life again. And is Stefan here?" She looked around for Stefan.

"Dr. Branson," Klaus stepped forward redirecting Lexi's attention to him. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. This is the mother of my child, Caroline Forbes. I have it that you were the assistant of the late Dr. Vincento. We need you to examine Caroline rather than get caught up with… old friends." Klaus gave Lexi that infamous smirk which caused most vampires to run for their lives.

Lexi gulped, "Okay, well, Caroline. Would you like to come with me?" Caroline and Klaus followed Lexi down the hall to the examining room. Caroline laid down on a table and answered Lexi's questions. "Now, let's take a look at your baby." Lexi spread cool goop on Caroline's belly while Caroline took Klaus' hand. Looking at the monitor they watched a picture of a baby appear on the screen.

"It doesn't have horns," Caroline exclaimed with relief.

"Or a tail," Klaus teased looking at the picture in awe. "Ummm… I do believe we're having a little girl, love."

Caroline nodded, feeling tears fill her eyes. "She's so pretty."

"She's not fully formed," Lexi reminded them.

"She's perfect," Klaus replied pressing his lips to Caroline's cheek who grinned widely.

Lexi wiped the goop off of Caroline's belly. "I'm going to need to draw some fluid to do some tests to find out more information about the baby." Pulling out a large needle Lexi moved toward Caroline. Klaus blocked her. "You are not placing that in her."

"Klaus, I have to tell you anything about the baby," Lexi informed him.

Caroline reached out and placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Klaus, we need to know as much information as Lexi can find out for us."

Klaus turned to look at Caroline. His shoulders slumped and he leaned down, pulling her shirt up, he kissed her belly before moving away from her so that Lexi could do her job. "Done," Lexi told them after pulling the needle out. "I will call you when I have the results."

Klaus and Caroline left the room side by side. They walked back to the group. "Well, is it a demon?" Damon asked as Elena elbowed him.

Caroline shook her head. "Nope, it's a little girl."

Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah squealed in excitement and wrapped their arms around her. Kol and Elijah went down the hall to talk. Damon got on his phone to call Stefan. And no one noticed Caroline's hand slip into Klaus' when they left the hospital.

**Klaroline4everlove: Klaus will never give up on Caroline. That's what this story is all about. **

**MissJayde: You're welcome and I try to keep up. **

**WeasleysGroupie: You will have to let me know if the lines are legendary. **

**Rose: I'm glad you're enjoying Katherine's inclusion. At some point she will insist on renewing her vows with Elijah so we will have a Kalijah wedding to look forward to. **

**WordsofMissPierce: Thank you. Yes, I am excited for tonight. I just hope they don't disappoint us all. Not feeling optimistic today because disappoint is a rampant feeling right now. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following** **and** **reviewing: jessinicole, klaroline4everlove, MissJayde, Jeremy Shane, WeasleysGroupie, Redbudrose and WordsOfMissPierce. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. Please, remember to continue supporting Klaroline because in as many positive ways as possible. You get more of what you want with positive motivators. And if you can e-mail the CW or anything that remind the network that this is important to us. Yes, it's just a TV show but it makes us happy. That is why we are here reading and writing. On with the story…**

Chapter 6: It's Instinct

"I'm fine," Caroline said once again as her family and friends gathered around her. "Really, so please go away. I need to get some sleep." She was relieved when her parents and everyone left the room. She let out a sigh of relief because she hadn't had a chance to breathe in the last eight hours since she left the hospital. When she was about to sit down on her bed there was a light tap on the door. "Seriously?"

Walking over to the door, Caroline began to speak, "Look. I'm fine I just need to have a minute alo-" she stopped speaking when her eyes landed on Klaus' smirking face. "Klau-" unable to finish the sentence because the Original Hybrid's tongue was invading her mouth, Caroline stopped thinking and leapt into his arms.

Klaus closed the door and locked it before carrying Caroline to the bed and laying her down. He pulled away to tug her shirt off. "Klaus," Caroline whispered to him.

"Yes, Caroline," Klaus murmured, sliding the straps of her bra off her shoulders and beginning to run his lips along her left shoulder. "What?"

"This doesn't mean we're getting back together," Caroline informed him. jerking his belt off. "This just means I'm hormonal and need this _really_ badly." Unbuttoning his pants and sliding his zipper down, she growled in frustration at how slowly he was going. Shoving him onto his back, Caroline attempted to take control of the situation.

"Caroline," Klaus began as Caroline unzipped her own pants and jerked them off. She moved to straddle him when he grabbed her holding her in place. "I am not saying I will _not_ do this but you need to know something first."

"Sex now. Talk later," Caroline snapped at him, trying to move but she couldn't. "Don't make me beg."

Lowering his head, Klaus began to chuckle loosening his hold ever so slightly. Caroline took advantage and moved her body to a more advantageous angle for her ideas. Grabbing the bottom of Klaus' shirt, she pulled it above his head and then reached for his shorts. "Not so fast there, my lovely young hybrid. I want you to know that I am not giving up on you, no matter how often you run, I will be two steps ahead of you."

Caroline groaned, tugging at the waistband of the article of clothing Klaus refused to let her shed him of. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Do me!" She snapped, rolling onto her back and flinging her legs in the air.

Klaus looked at her, smirking. "Oh, Caroline. Do you know how much being anywhere near you gives me pleasure?"

Shaking her head, Caroline glared at him, "Do you need a little _help_ there? I mean I know you're getting old and all…" Caroline held back a smirk as Klaus let out a low growl before grabbing her by the leg and flipping her on top of him.

"I'll show you old, sweetheart," Klaus spun them around and pinned her beneath him. Then he smiled, "But first I think we need to talk about the future. You see, since you are going to make this difficult, we will need to talk about when I get visitation of the baby and all that…"

"If you don't have sex with me right now I swear I will stake you!" Caroline yelled at Klaus just as the door opened. They looked over to see Damon standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

Damon coughed to hide a chuckle, "I came to see if you were hungry. But I see I brought the wrong thing. You two crazy kids have fun. I would say be safe but that's a moot point. Bye," Damon hurried out into the hall to be met by Elena.

"Is Caroline okay?" Elena asked, peering over Damon's shoulder as he pulled the door shut.

Damon waved a hand. "Psst. Care, she's fine. Let's go downstairs. I hear it's karaoke night." He tried to lead Elena down the hall.

"But she was yelling," Elena protested, trying to turn back.

Damon turned her back around. "Lena, she's _fine_. Actually, she's probably more than fine. Let's go."

"But Damon," Elena tried again while Damon placed an arm firmly around her waist and began to drag her down the hallway.

"Grrrr… I said I want to nOooooooooOOOOOoooOoO… mmmmmmm," Elena heard Caroline yell.

Elena stopped and Damon peered down at her as Elena's face scrunched up in confusion. "What is going on in there?" She started to head back to her friend's room. At the moment she, Damon and Caroline were the only people on the floor that Elena was aware of.

"OooooooOOOOOOOO ummmmm MMMmmmmmm, KKKKLLLLLLAAAAAAauuuuussss," Elena's jaw dropped and she turned away, her face turning red before she grinned and looked at Damon, who was rolling his eyes.

"Can we go now?" Damon inquired. "Or would you like popcorn?"

Elena began to giggle before she took his hand and they sped toward the stairs. "Karaoke, it is," she said as they descended the steps.

Once they were downstairs in the ballroom they found most of the people from Mystic Falls in the room. Going to stand beside her aunt, Jenna, Elena began to smile when she saw Alaric singing with Kol and Elijah. "Lean on me when you need a friend." Damon went to join them. Grabbing a microphone he sang, "So, call on me, brother, when you need a friend…"

Stefan, who had obviously had more than one drink pulled out a lighter and began to wave it around. Lexi came up to him and took it away. "Hey, there friend," Stefan jumped in his seat and then grabbed Lexi, twirling her around.

"Lexi," Stefan shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Lexi grinned. "Saving you from an alcohol induced coma. "Now, let's dance." She dragged him over to the dance floor as Stefan grumbled about hating to dance and how the band had no talent. He was smacked in the head with a drum stick.

"Ow," Stefan groaned, glaring at the singers. Damon shrugged and Kol waved the other drum stick at him.

The remaining members of the band decided to take a rest while Kol made his solo debut for the night. "Yesterday, all my dreams seemed so far away," Kol sang looking at Bonnie.

The young witch clapped and whispered to Carol Lockwood. "That's my boyfriend."

"Yes, dear, we know," Carol said with a forced smile and then rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her martini.

"Now, Bonnie, you do know your boyfriend in s psychotic killer, right?" Bill Forbes told Bonnie is a serious tone.

Bonnie nodded with smile. "Yes, but we're working on it. Every couple has their problems. If you'll excuse me I have to ask the entertainment to sign my bra."

Rebekah was attempting to drag Jeremy onto the stage. "Please, just one song. Just one teeny, weeny little song and then you'll never have to do another single thing for me ever again in our entire life together… and that could be a looooong time. Pleeeaaaaase."

Jeremy stopped in his tracks. "Wait. Bekah, moving a bit fast here. Are you telling me you want to turn me into a vampire?"

"Are you saying you _wouldn't_ consider it?" Rebekah retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think we _should_ talk about it. I mean we've been together for like a couple of weeks. I think that's a big commitment," Jeremy replied slowly, his eyes wide.

"Are you saying you _don't_ want to commit to me?" Rebekah shrieked at him.

"That's what he said, darling sister," Kol told her, standing beside her. He stood with Bonnie beside him in her bra. "That's is my signature." He pointed at his name on Bonnie's bra. "Now, _that_ is a great girlfriend."

"No, _that_ is a drunken teenager," Liz replied from behind them. "You are so lucky we are not in Mystic Falls or I would have to book you, Kol, for the intoxication of a minor."

Kol began to laugh. "Really? I'm a thousand years old. Do you believe your tiny cells could hold me?"

"No, they probably wouldn't. But you are out of line. I have known Bonnie since she was a little girl and I have never seen her like this before," Liz pointed at Bonnie, who had just taken her bra off and was waving it around.

Tyler picked that time to join them, "Oh, wow! Hey, Bonnie!"

Kol blinked rapidly at all the people staring at Bonnie's upper half. He jerked his shirt over his head and threw it over her head, pulling it down. Unfortunately, this was after she threw her bra on top of Stefan's head, who pulled it off and stared at it blankly. He then threw it at Damon, who was currently crooning to Elena.

"Child, what do you think you're doing?" Sheila Bennett asked her granddaughter who threw up on her grandmother's shoes. "Kol Mikaelson, I'm going to fry your brain, vampire."

Kol ran away as she chased him about the ballroom. "Not it," he screamed, trying to hide behind Elijah and Katherine.

Katherine shrugged while Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Help me, brother," Kol begged.

"Pick up my shifts for the next week," Katherine demanded. Kol nodded fervently. Katherine smirked before turning to Shelia. "Look Bennett witch the elder, Emily and I used to be pretty tight and I know you don't like me much. I'm sure you like the mess of an Original cowering behind his big bro over there," she hooked a thumb at Kol. "But he's sorry for letting you grandchild act that silly. We all know that Kol loves Bonnie. Why, no one knows, but he does. So, bygones?"

Kol glared at Katherine. "I could have done a better job than that. Damon freaking' Salvatore could have done a better job than that. Don't ever help me again."

Elijah decided to interfere. "Mrs. Bennett, Kol is very impulsive and he knew that Bonnie was very stressed. He was attempting to cheer her up. His methods could obviously use improvement. He is truly remorseful and would like to make up for it by taking you and Bonnie out to breakfast tomorrow morning where he will be on his best behavior."

Sheila raised her eyebrows. "You are a smooth talker, Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. But you better keep in mind - one more mistake out of you brother and I will curse him."

Kol let out a sigh of relief when Shelia walked away and out of the ballroom. "Lijah, thank you."

Elijah adjusted his tie. "Oh, yes, brother, you will be thanking me."

Kol groaned, "What do you want me to do?"

Thinking about it, Elijah shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. But when I decide I shall let you know."

Groaning, Kol trudged away past Damon and Elena who were arguing. "Where are you going?" Damon demanded grabbing Kol by the arm.

"I didn't throw the bra on you, mate. So, back off or I'll get my bat," Kol snapped .He just wanted to get his witch and go to bed.

"Are you going upstairs?" Damon demanded.

Kol stopped and gave Damon his full attention. "Yes, what is going on, Salvatore?"

"Psst. Nothing." Damon shot back while giving Elena wiggling eyebrows and head jerking movements.

"Do you have a physical disorder all of the sudden, Damon?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes as Damon smiled and wrapped an around his shoulders.

"Naw, it's just we haven't bonded much since the whole restaurant thing went ka boom. So, I thought we should go out have some fun. Let's bring Jeremy, Tyler and Matt… and Stefan. Stef, get away from the wet mop and come play with the boys." He looked at Elena and waved before she ran off.

Kol did not have time to investigate before he was being dragged out of the room by Damon. "Away we go."

Meanwhile, Elena was running up the stairs with key card that Damon had stolen from Katherine. Getting to the right floor, she perked up her ears for the sound of animalistic noises. Not hearing anything she came to stand in front of Caroline's door and then knocked. Not hearing an answer, she slipped the card in the slot. Placing a hand over her eyes she called. "I'm coming in. Please, be decent." She begged pulling her hand down.

Groaning Elena saw her friend sleeping alone on the bed. Maybe she had been dreaming earlier. "Elena?" Klaus looked surprised as he came out of the bathroom without anything on.

"Oh, my God," Elena gasped whirling around.

"Elena?" Caroline called sleepily. "What are you doing in here?"

"The others are coming up soon and I was going to say that unless you want everyone to know about… you know, now rather than later, you might to keep it down." Elena told her friend lowering her hand slowly and turning around. She was relieved to see that Klaus had pulled his pants up.

"That's alright. I was going to go back to my room anyway. With the sound proof walls." Klaus informed her with a grin directed at Caroline.

Caroline bit her lower lip thinking about it and then looked at Elena. "Enjoy your night. I need to get some sleep. I'm really tired," she said with a wide yawn while stretching beneath the sheets.

Klaus smirked before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "Sweet dreams, love." Looking at Elena, he nodded. "Good night." She waved as he turned to leave. Pulling his shirt on, he walked over and pulled the balcony doors open. He jumped over the railing and disappeared.

"Lena," Caroline called to her friend before patting a spot on the bed.

Elena hesitated. She really wasn't sure she wanted to sit where her friend had been getting freaky with Papa Hybrid. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Elena waited for Caroline to speak.

"Look, Lena, what happened with Klaus was just a side affect of the hormones and stress. I'm not getting back together with him. He's a horrible person and… and… evil… and bad. He's bad man who does bad things to good people. Very bad…" Caroline informed Elena while wrapping a sheet tightly around her.

Taking Caroline's hand in hers, Elena stared at her friend. "Caroline, it's okay to love him. You know? I'm not saying just jump into something with him again if you're not ready but I promise I won't judge you. 'Kay? I mean I'm with Damon and he's a work in progress and then some."

Caroline's eyes filled as she began to giggle. "I know. Oh, my God, Lena. We have like the worst taste in men. Did you ever think in a million years that the summer would turn out like this?"

Elena began to giggle, too. "You mean with you as a pregnant half vampire, half werewolf who's in love with a psychotic killer and that I would be a vampire with an almost equally psychotic vampire boyfriend? Yeah, sure. It was in my diary on the last day of school. 'Dear diary, My life is so boring. Can I have it turned utterly and completely upside down? Please, add the lives of best friends and family. Because nothing says summer like the taste of blood and not being able to get a tan when you go out sunbathing."

Caroline began to laugh harder when there was a knock on the door. "Please, let it not be a concerned parent," she begged as Elena got up to check on who was at the door.

Opening the door, Elena and Caroline watched Bonnie stumble into the room. "Bathroom," she moaned. Caroline pointed in the correct direction while Bonnie hurried toward the open door.

"What happened to her?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Drink and karaoke do not mix," Elena replied with a shrug and a smile.

**Thank you Fallen Witch Angel and WG: I work really hard of Kol's lines. **

**Thank you, Sabine. I really appreciate when readers tell me that they enjoyed "Amp Burger" because it was my first attempt at writing again. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: MrsLeaMorgan, Jessinicole, Anna, WeasleysGroupie, guest, Fallen Witch Angel, Jeremy Shane, klaroline4everlove and GGOTHSPNfan. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovely and loyal readers. Okay, in this chapter I reintroduce the daughter of an OC I came up with while writing Welcome to Amp' Burger. So, I hope you don't hate her and she will be either a guest star or have a minor role in the story. Therefore, your opinion of the character count and I want to know what you think so leave your thoughts in a review. If you read this say pineapple in your review. **

Chapter 7: Meeting a Ghost

Walking behind the group of guys, Tyler Lockwood was beginning to wonder why he had been invited to come on this trip. Sure, he spent a little more time with his mother than usual and she seemed to relax a little. However, she spent more time with the other "adults" rather than trying to bond with her son. As for his so called friends they were so tied up with the Mikaelsons and Caroline's pregnancy that he felt like he wasn't even there. He was shocked that Damon had invited him to go on this little trip.

The guys were roaming the beach after grabbing beers and apparently they were going to make a bonfire. He wondered what Klaus was up to. Probably trying to sire someone else or getting another wolfgirl knocked up. Not that he could blame Klaus. Caroline was amazing. Expect for that time she kidnapped him and dragged to the Appalachians. However, they had forever and he forgave her because she was messed up back then.

"Lockwood, why are you dragging your tail about?" Kol hollered from up ahead. Damon began to laugh and shoved Kol, who shoved him back.

Tyler rolled his eyes. Matt was up ahead talking to Jeremy about something. 'I guess being a hybrid means I don't get to hang with the humans or the vampires,' Tyler thought to himself when they got to the spot for the bonfire.

"Go fetch us some wood, would you, Lockwolf?" Damon shouted at Tyler.

Growling, Tyler turned around and headed off. He should just go back to the resort, grab his stuff and throw it in a bag. These people, creatures really, all sucked. It's not like anyone would miss him. Walking along the shore, Tyler began to pick up wood. There wasn't anything at home for him either. Maybe he should find Hayley…

Picking up another piece of wood, Tyler stopped in his tracks when he saw a young, blonde woman standing by herself in front of the sunset. At first his heart skipped a beat because of the way that the light reflected off of her long, blonde hair. Looking at her long, tan legs he sucked in a deep breath. "Care?"

The girl turned around and stared at Tyler with wide eyes tucking hair, behind her ear. Taking a harder look at her he realized his mistake as the girl stared at him without speaking. "Hi," she said softly after a long pause.

"Hi," Tyler replied, taking a slow step closer to the water. He didn't want to scare the girl off. She was alone and she didn't know him. It was late.

"Isn't it funny that you think you'll never go anywhere and then you end up halfway around the world?" the girl questioned Tyler, turning to watch the sunset.

Tyler looked at her. "Yeah, I mean I've been outside of the States before, but this place is something else," he chuckled, cocking his head to the side to look at her.

The girl smiled and Tyler felt his lips curve upward in response. "My mother never had enough money for us to be able to go anywhere and then my dad died and…" Wrapping her arms around her midriff, the girl sniffled.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked. He moved over to her and placed a hand lightly on her arm.

The girl looked up at him and shook her head before wiping a tear away, "I'm okay. It's just… I didn't really know my dad…"

"Oh," Tyler said, waiting for her to continue but she remained quiet. "So, what brings you to Italy?"

Shaking her head, the girl laughed. This time it had none of the previous lightness to it. She scowled at the waves crashing against the shore, "It's a long story."

"I have time," Tyler told her with a smile. "I'm not trying to pry. You know if you need to talk to someone I had a summer you wouldn't believe myself."

Rolling her eyes, the girl's light smile returned and she held up a hand. "I doubt that we could compete. Because I would totally beat you." Turning to Tyler, she beamed at him and he felt like someone had knocked him out. "You're amazing," he blurted.

The girl's eyes widened and she began to laugh again. "Gee, someone is full of flattery. The next thing I know you'll be on one knee and then I'll have to run for my life because you definitely are too good to be true. I must be dreaming or you're like a serial killer or something."

"No, darling, that would be us," Kol called as he and Damon appeared out of nowhere.

Tyler instantly stepped in front of the girl, "Leave her alone, guys. Find someone else to bother. Here's your wood," Tyler shoved the wood he'd found into Damon's arms.

"_Is_ that what you call wood for a bonfire?" Kol questioned Tyler with a wide grin before waving a finger. He then turned his attention to the girl behind Tyler, "And who might you be, little girl?"

The girl stepped around Tyler beginning to crouch like she was about to try to fight Kol. "None of your damn business. And _trust_ me, you don't want to mess with me. I'm not what I look like."

Kol began to laugh, "Yes, I can tell. You _stink_. Should have known. You never can get away from the furry ones. Too bad Lena turned. Nik would have been so happy to add another lovely face to his entourage." Shaking his head, Kol turned away. "Come, Damon, let's leave the puppies to themselves."

When the two were gone, Tyler turned to stare at the girl, "You're a wolf, too?"

The girl seemed equally surprised, "You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah. Well, yes and no. Sorry, it's complicated," Tyler began when Stefan appeared.

"Tyler, I am so wasted," Stefan said, then he looked at the girl. "Sarah?"

"Stefan?" Sarah replied, her jaw dropping and she ran over to the vampire. She hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time. They began to talk at the same time, too. Tyler groaned inwardly. Of course, another guy swoops in and lands the girl. Did he have _any_ luck at all?

"Is your mother here with you?" Stefan asked, looking around him as if he expected the woman to sprout out of the sand.

Staring at the sky above Stefan's head, Sarah shook her own, "She threw me out of the house. That's why I'm here."

Stefan placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder, "What happened?"

Shaking her head Sarah seemed to be trying to rid herself of something that only she could see. Stepping away from Stefan, she walked back over toward the water, "My mom met this guy, Fred. He found out about the money that dad left me and he tried to convince my mom to give him some of it. When she said no, he hit her. He just kept hitting her," Sarah's shoulders began to shake. "He wouldn't stop. He was going to kill her. So… I… I."

"You stopped him," Tyler finished for her.

Turning around to face the hybrid and the vampire, Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I picked up the frying pan off the stove and I hit him in the head. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Oh, God. I killed a man. Oh," Sarah moaned, wrapping her arms around herself again.

The new werewolf started to sink to her knees when Tyler caught her. "Hey, you're okay now. You didn't have a choice. You couldn't just stand back and watch. Okay. Sarah. If you hadn't stopped him he would have killed your mom. He might have killed you and who knows who else he hurt."

Nodding, Sarah began to calm down to finish the story. "When my mom woke up in the hospital she wanted to know where Fred was. I had to tell her I cleaned up the mess, took him out to the car and drove out to the desert where I buried him. She told me I was a monster and that I should leave. She never wanted to see me again. I turned for the first time that night. It was so horrible. The first night there was no full moon I went and got my passport. I grabbed my stuff out of my room, went to the bank, took what was mine out and got on a plane. Nobody really cared that I was seventeen and leaving the country by myself."

Tyler rubbed her back until Sarah seemed calm enough. "Do you want to come back with us?" He wasn't sure it was the smartest idea to bring this girl to a bonfire being hosted by a vampire, who had just threatened her. But she didn't seem to have anywhere else to go.

"Yes, you should come with us," Stefan added. "The others will want to meet the late Mr. Brown's daughter."

"Wait. You're Mr. Brown's daughter?" Tyler flashed back to the night of the sacrifice and how Mr. Brown volunteered to die at Klaus' hand. Shivering, Tyler shoved the memory away.

Sarah looked at him quizzically, "Yes. Did you know my dad?"

"Yes, he did," Stefan told her before Tyler could speak. "We all worked together. All of the people at the bonfire used to work with your dad. Except for Jeremy. But that's a long story, I'll tell you some other time." He waved for them to begin walking toward the party.

When they arrived Kol was howling at the moon. Tyler decided to give Kol a taste of his own medicine. "I thought that was my job. Shouldn't you be rifling your brother luggage trying to make sure he didn't bring any daggers to keep you in line?"

Kol whirled around to snarl at Tyler, "What makes you think I won't rip your heart out, you worthless former bitch of Nik?" His eyes landed on Sarah. "Aw, and look what the dog dragged in. Well, puppy, let's see if we might have a bit of fun yet tonight?" He smirked at Sarah and then flashed in front of her, yanking her off her feet.

"Kol, stop," Stefan yelled, speeding over to attempt to part the Original from his prey. "That's Sarah Brown!" he yelled at Kol, who twisted his head to look at Stefan and then he examined Sarah.

Setting the wolfgirl on her feet, Kol looked away for a moment and then sighed. "Sarah Brown?"

Sarah nodded slowly not knowing what to do, "Yes."

Kol looked down at her and then shocked her by hugging her. "Your father was my best employee. Sorry about the mistake. I thought you were useless." Pulling back, Kol stared the startled girl in the eye. "But what are you doing in Italy? Is everything alright? Can we do anything for you? Anything, darling, name it and it's yours."

Frowning up at Kol, Sarah thought about her answer, "I need a place to stay. And I could use a job."

Kol waved a hand in dismissal, "You do not need to work. As for a place to stay; there are plenty of rooms at the resort we are staying at."

"I really need a job," Sarah insisted. "I have no experience and I'm on my own, I need to be able to pay for things on my own. I don't need a handout. Alright? I can take care of myself."

Kol's eyes widened and he grinned at Sarah. "I'm sure Nik will be pleased to have you on the team, Sarah. We will talk to him tomorrow about your duties. You will more than likely be working under my sister, Rebekah, my newly minted sister-in-law, Katherine, watch it their both bitchy, me or my other older brother, Lijah."

Sarah nodded, "So, it's a family run business?"

Kol smiled, before replying. "Yes, you could say that."

Sarah looked at the others in the group, "You all worked with my father?"

"Not me." Jeremy told her waving. "I was his… replacement."

"Oh," Sarah said, looking at her hands. "But the rest of you, you worked with him, _right_?"

Matt, Damon, Stefan and Tyler nodded. "Yeah," Matt told her. "Your dad was a really hard worker and he was nice to everyone. He would be the first person to ask if you needed help with anything…"

"Remember when we got out bodies switched thanks to Bonnie's mess up and he ended up in your body, Stef?" Damon asked, beginning to laugh hysterically. "He took it so well. I mean if he knew how crazy that place was he would have gone running for the hills. But he was great." Lifting his beer, he saluted the sky, "To you, Mr. Brown."

The other guys lifted their beers and did the same, "To Mr. Brown."

As they began to tell stories about the late Mr. Brown with a mixture of laughter and smiles, Klaus came to stand on the edge at the fire. "Good evening all, do you have room for one more?" Smirking, Klaus did not wait for an answer before he grabbed a beer and sat beside Tyler, who grew uncomfortable looking at Sarah.

"And you might be?" Klaus asked Sarah with a wide grin leaning over Tyler.

"Sarah Brown," Sarah told him, smiling in return and Tyler had to restrain himself form giving them a proper introduction as Sarah grinned happily at the man with the lovely accent.

Fortunately, Damon decided to take care of the problem for Tyler. "As in Mr. Brown's daughter. You _remember_ the late Mr. Brown. Don't you, Klaus? After all you were _with_ him when he died."

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Damon, "Yes, it was a _horrible_ _tragedy_. Wild animal attack."

"You mean a vampire or a werewolf killed him?" Sarah gasped, staring at Klaus in horror, who turned around slowly to look at the girl whose eyes filled with tears. "Oh," she moaned.

"Now, Sarah, what would make you say something like that?" Klaus asked her with wide, sympathetic eyes.

"That's what they say in the horror movies. That an animal got the person. But it was really a vampire," Sarah began to cry and moan.

Klaus got up and crouched in front of Sarah, "I do not know who filled your head with such nonsense but those are all myths, sweetheart. What happened to your father was awful but you can't go making yourself worry about monsters under the bed, can you?"

Sarah began to sob, "But I am a monster. I'm a werewolf."

Looking down at his feet and tensing up, Klaus seemed to need to get control of himself. "But that is not possible, Sarah. Because your father would have had to be one. And we know your father killed someone and did not turn."

Nodding, Sarah sucked in a deep breath, "That's why my mom threw me out. I was embarrassed to say it. She said I had no control over myself. That she had lived with the curse all her life without triggering it. But I _did_," Sarah sobbed out. "That meant I was no better than my father and she did not want to be around me. _I'm_ a monster. My mother _hates_ me," she collapsed into Klaus' arms.

Damon took a swig from his beer bottle, "Not as big of a monster as Papa Hybrid there is though." He muttered to himself, "Whatever." Getting up, Damon threw his beer into the fire, causing sparks to fly but he figured that would be nothing compared to what sparks would go off when Sarah found out that man who was comforting her was the murderer of her father.

Tyler was also disgusted as he watched Sarah sob against Klaus' shoulder. "Hey, Sarah, it's kind of late. Maybe we should get you back to the resort and find you a room. And Klaus can _worry_ about the mother of his child. Have a _nice_ night, Klaus," Tyler said as he pulled Sarah to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to direct her toward the resort. This was going to be a _long_ vacation.

**Thanks for reading. See you all next week. And, please, your thoughts in the box at the bottom of the page. **

**Thank you for reviewing: jessnicole, GGOTHSPNfan, The Anna Vampire Slayer, MissJayde, WeasleysGroupie, Jeremy Shane, gueeest, Redbudrose, Klaroline4everlove.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEWS: There will be three new fics posted on Saturday called "The Season of the Witch" (which is the sequel to Caroline, the Vampire Slayer), "When a Man Loves a Woman), a special Klaroline post-Valentine's one-shot (songfic) and then there is my little TVD/TO crossover, "Auld Lang Sang." Please, check those out. And check out the Klaroline petition on which you can also find on Klaroline Magazine. There is also a Klaroline buttons project in which you send out a hundred buttons to the CW Network's office in support of Klaroline. You can find information about the buttons project at Klaroline magazine and remember the deadline to sign up is March 5****th**** and the deadline to send the buttons is March 12****th****. These are only suggestions not expectations. Thank you for reading this long note. **

Chapter 8: The Newest Member of the Staff

Walking up the stairs, Katherine Mikaelson kept throwing out orders to Sarah Brown as the younger female tried to keep up with her. "So, you go to each room and see if they need fresh linens. I like to start on the top floor because that's where all the exciting things happen." Stopping, Katherine raised an eyebrow at Sarah who was panting. "Look I try to overlook our difference in species, but, please, try not to go around with your tongue hanging out in front of the paying customers, will you?"

Glaring at the vampire, Sarah would have loved to stake her new boss but she needed the job. So, she continued to trudge up the stairs with her mouth closed, tightly. "Good morning, Sarah," Klaus Mikalson greeted her and her heart skipped a beat. She really hoped she wasn't sweating profusely in an 'Ugh, you stink, sort of way.'

Katherine began to tap her foot. "Klaus, do you need fresh linen?" she asked, examining her fingernails and then her head snapped up when she heard a noise from inside the room. "Oh, someone has been naughty." Grinning from ear to ear, Katherine attempted to peer inside the room over Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus smirked at Katherine before shutting the door behind him. "I do believe I have everything I need already. Thank you."

Smirking back at her boss/brother-in-law Katherine turned on her heel, "And will Caroline be needing _anything_ this morning? Or did you plan on taking care of her _every_ need?"

Shaking his head, Klaus leaned forward and whispered something, most likely a warning due to the way that Katherine stiffened, and she began to frown. "No, thank you. We're well taken care of today," Klaus answered before strolling down the hall like he owned the place.

"Who's Caroline?" Sarah whispered to Katherine when they were on the floor beneath Klaus' and she figured her boss couldn't hear her.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she slid a key card into the room without knocking. "Wakey wakey. It's your turn down service," the vampire announced as she strode over to pull the curtains open and Stefan Salvatore sat up. He held a hand up to block the light. "Katherine, get out of my room," Stefan moaned, clutching at his head.

"I need to show the new employee how to turn down a bed. And you need to go entertain Klaus, who has been doing a little entertaining of his own," she retorted with glee as she informed the man. Stefan got up out of bed and Sarah turned away so he could get dressed.

"Ummm… it's not like protocol to just barge into someone's room like this, is it?" Sarah asked, covering her eyes with her hand.

"No, it's _not_," Stefan informed her. "I'm dressed." Sighing in relief, Sarah turned to face him. "But Katherine here never did understand the word no when she wanted something."

Shaking her head, Katherine began to grin, "I don't recall you saying that word often in my presence, Mr. Salvatore."

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah looked from Stefan to Katherine, "So, you two…"

"Yes, but that was years ago. Now, I'm a married woman," Katherine waved her ring for Sarah to see.

Stefan scoffed, "Yeah, a married woman who comes barging into the rooms of men other than her husband to give them a 'turndown service."

"I would do it for Elijah but I'm barely out of bed before the bed's made," Katherine protested. "But it's so much fun to mess it up again."

Stefan looked at Sarah and decided to ignore Katherine. "So, how do you like your new job? Are they treating you well?"

Nodding, Sarah took some dirty towels off the rack and placed them in the cart. Pulling out a fresh set, she carried them to bathroom. "It's okay. I mean we haven't had a whole lot to do so far. Klaus did not want us to come into his room. I mean Mr. Mikaelson."

"Which is the biggest piece of gossip to talk about," Katherine called to anyone who was listening.

"Spit it out, Katherine," Stefan snapped as Sarah came out of the bathroom.

"Does the Caroline person have a room of her own? Do you think Kl- Mr. Mikaelson would like us take care of her room?" Sarah asked while looking for more little shampoos. Stefan seemed to have run out of them.

Looking up when the room got too quiet, Sarah found Stefan looking at her with confusion clouding his features. "Wait. _What_?"

Katherine's eyes were glowing brightly with amusement. "Do you mean to tell me that you can't put two and two together, Stefan, I thought you were a _bright_ boy? And you've had over a hundred years to figure out human nature."

Stefan sat down on the edge of his bed. "Caroline and Klaus? _Again_? But I thought she didn't want anything to do with him after he killed…" Looking over at Sarah, Stefan's jaw snapped shut. "We shouldn't be talking about this right now."

"Well, _when_ should we talk about it? After _everyone_ knows. And you know _everyone_ will know soon," Katherine informed him as she sauntered over to the door.

Trudging out the door behind Katherine, Sarah wondered what was going on around here. Stefan was over a hundred years old. That meant he had to be either very well preserved or he was a vampire. "Is Stefan a vampire?" Sarah asked.

Katherine began to chuckle. "No, honey, he's the Easter Bunny. He's going to bring you a big basket with eggs and lots of goodies."

"And I'm Santa Claus," Damon said from behind Sarah causing her to jump.

"Dear God," Sarah yelped, placing a hand over her heart.

"Damon," Elena Gilbert snapped, slapping Damon hard on the head. Then she turned to Sarah. "I'm sor- Sarah!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the other girl. "Oh, my God, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my God," Damon exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping his hands together. "It's like a reunion," he gasped with a big, fake smile.

"Damon, shut up," Elena snapped at her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's going on?" A young man with dark hair and big brown eyes asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothing, Jeremy. You're dreaming. Now, go climb on top of the roof and see if you can fly," Damon snapped at the man.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at Damon's comment and then he yawned widely. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

Sarah sighed. She would like some time off before the day ended but with Katherine she doubted that would be happening any time soon. "Sarah," Tyler called, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, Tyler," Sarah greeted her fellow werewolf with relief. It felt like he was one of the only beings in the group she could relax around.

"You should come downstairs and have breakfast with us," Tyler announced, shoving his hands into his back pockets and widening his eyes.

"And other stupid ideas brought to you by Hybrids are Us," Damon muttered to himself. Elena glared at him. "What?" Damon snapped and then he rolled his eyes.

"Can I go down?" Sarah asked Katherine hopefully.

"I don't care what you do," Katherine told her. "I'm supposed to be enjoying my honeymoon, not babysitting you."

"Bitch," Sarah growled.

Damon grinned at her and Sarah wondered what the smile was for. "You know what? You're growing on me, wolfy. Let's adjourn to the dining table and I can teach you about how to annoy Katherine."

Sarah smiled back at Damon. "Deal."

Tyler followed them and Sarah could feel how near he was and it made her feel comfortable. "So, what are you doing here?" Elena asked and Sarah shifted uncomfortably as the Jeremy guy stared at her looking tired.

And then the reason for his exhaustion appeared. "Jer-em-y," a blonde woman flew down the hall and grabbed her human lover around the waist. "We must go shopping. I forgot to pack a swimsuit."

"And?" Jeremy asked and the blonde shook her head and then smiled widely. Then she turned her focus on to Sarah. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Brown." Sarah told the blonde and the woman's eyes filled with what Sarah would call fear and pity before it was covered up. Her expression became cool.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Brown?" The woman asked.

"Weren't we going to breakfast?" Tyler asked and then he began to guide Sarah away from the imposing woman.

"Who was that?" Sarah whispered to Tyler who looked afraid.

"That's Rebekah,. Klaus' younger sister," Tyler informed her looking unhappy as the group moved toward the stairs and Sarah wished they could take the elevator.

"Why was she acting like I wasn't supposed to be here?" Sarah asked Tyler trying to slow down but he was practically dragging her down the stairs.

Damon leaned toward Sarah. "Stop asking so many questions."

Glaring up at Damon, Sarah replied. "What don't you want me to know, Damon?"

Damon started to reply when Elena opened a door. "We're here," she announced and Sarah wondered how they had gotten here this quickly.

"Good morning, everyone," another blonde called waving a French toast stick in the air. On each side of her was a man and a woman who were obviously her parents.

"Good morning, Caroline," Elena called and Sarah pursed her lips and decided to file that information away. So, this was the infamous Caroline that Katherine and Stefan had been talking about. Sarah wondered what was so special about her and why she had been in Klaus' room.

Feeling a pang of jealousy, Sarah moved to sit as far away from Caroline as possible. Unfortunately this placed her across from one glaring Rebekah Mikaelson. "Find somewhere else to sit," Rebekah snapped.

"Bekah," Jeremy murmured and Rebekah turned her nose up.

"Fine. I do not care," Rebekah muttered when Kol walked in with another young woman.

"Ah, it's our newest little member," Kol called as she came to sit beside his sister who scowled at him and then the other woman sat down.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie," the woman called from across the table with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Brown," Sarah replied and she noticed the woman's face slacken briefly as her gaze flicked to Kol. Kol did not seem to be bothered when Klaus walked into the room and everyone stopped talking.

"Hello, all. I trust that everyone is having a lovely day so far," Klaus called and Sarah smiled brightly when he looked around at them. Then she noticed his gaze stop on Caroline who seemed to be glowing. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Klaus asked her like he had not spent the night in his room with her. He sat down in the seat across from the girl and Sarah watched the reactions of Caroline's parents. They did not seem too happy as they watched the two interact.

"So, Blondie, how'd ya sleep last night?" Damon called from the other side of the table. Klaus and Caroline turned to stare at him and Damon gave them an innocent look. Seemed like the vampire knew something about what was going on between the two. "You know with the morning sickness I thought you might have not had a good morning but we can only hope you got some beauty sleep. I hear that it's important for an expectant mommy to get as much sleep as possible."

Caroline looked uncomfortable as she answered. "I'm doing my best to take care of myself. Thank you, for the concern, Damon." She replied with a strained smile.

So, Caroline was pregnant. Sarah looked at Klaus and the way that he was looking at Caroline. Then ist hit her. He was the father of Caroline's child. Well, that ends one crush. Siting back in her seat she began to play with her eggs. "Do you have plans for the day?" Tyler asked her.

"No, not really. I thought that Katherine would want me to work all day." Sarah told Tyler and Rebekah sneered. "What is your problem?" Sarah snapped at the woman. She was really beginning to grate on Sarah's nerves.

"I do not have a problem," Rebekah informed Sarah coolly.

"That's not how it looks to me," Sarah retorted leaning over on her elbows.

"That is really too bad for you. Maybe you should adjust your perspective." Rebekah told her, the vampire's voice dripping with disdain.

"Why don't you come shopping with us, Sarah?" Jeremy asked and Rebekah turned to glare at him.

"Yeah," Tyler replied. "Let's get away from this resort for a while."

"That would be lovely," Rebekah snapped throwing her napkin down. "Then maybe you can explain to me why the girl is still here."

Sarah wondered what the hell Rebekah's problem was with her. Was it something her father had done? Everyone else had acted like her father was such a great guy and had welcomed her with open arms but Rebekah was acting like it was a horrible thing and that she shouldn't be there. And if it wasn't something that her father had done then maybe it was something that had been done to him. There was something that Rebekah was trying to hide and Sarah would find out.

**I would like to take this moment to address fears you may have about Sarah's role in this story. No, she is not a new love interest for Klaus. She's actually Tyler's love interest because I was discussing this problem with one of my fans and trying to be far to Tyler of earlier seasons. So, I wanted to give the ability to fall in love and to not fall into the story line he has been given thus far this season. If you read Welcome to 'Amp Burger you might remember Sarah as the daughter of an OC who was a minor character. She is not Hayley. She is not going to be fulfilling a Hayley type part in this story. Futhermore if Hayley enters the story at any point it will be for very different reasons than her character during TVD season four. That is one of the great parts of AUs. We can change the paths of the characters and hopefully for the better. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: Jeremy Shane, WeasleysGroupie, Deepie-NtinaBFFs and klaroline4everlove. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely and loyal readers. This chapter is dedicated to WeasleysGroupie because she loves Jeremy Gilbert. You're welcome. ;) And it helps to move us into the next phase of the story. So, we're almost at the halfway point and things are going to get a tad bit dramatic for awhile but there will be lots of humor. I promise. On with the show… **

Chapter 9: Shopping with Angry Women

Jeremy Gilbert just wanted to sink under the mall. If they could just open up a tunnel that would take him straight to the core of the earth where he would never be seen from or heard from again that would be fine with him. Why was it that he and Ty were the only guys who had been stupid enough to end up on this little shopping excursion with the ladies in their group? It might have been okay if it had just been Sarah and Rebekah. They could have kept the peace. But then Elena, Bonnie and, damn it, Caroline, had decided to come. As if matters could not get worse, Katherine had heard about the trip and had coming flying, out of nowhere, to join them.

Again, it would have been fine if Katherine and Rebekah hadn't started arguing. Then Katherine said something that made Rebekah so angry that Caroline had gotten in the middle of it. Then Sarah had mentioned that Caroline should stay out of it since she was in a delicate condition. Caroline had asked her who the hell she was to be telling her what to do. Jeremy had chalked that up to hormones. Then Katherine said that Sarah was the daughter of the man who Klaus had sacrificed so the least Caroline could do was be nicer to her and the same went for Rebekah.

That was when Sarah had lost it. "Klaus killed my dad!" Sarah had screamed and then she began to shift right there in in the middle of the Italian mall. "Holy shit," Jeremy had muttered.

Five hours earlier:

"I do not know what possessed you to invite the puppy," Rebekah snapped at Jeremy as they sat in the back of the van. Katherine was driving too quickly and that was making Rebekah even bitchier. And Jeremy felt a headache coming on.

"Who's a puppy?" Caroline asked them, beginning to rub her tummy. "I'm so hungry."

"You just ate," Rebekah informed her, eying Caroline's flat stomach. "You'll look like a blimp if you're not careful. Nik does not like fat women, Caroline."

"Leave her alone, Rebekah," Bonnie snapped from the seat in front of her.

"She's my family, not yours, witch. So, why don't you mind your own business?" Rebekah informed Bonnie and Jeremy shifted in his seat.

"She's not your family," Bonnie protested.

"Oh, really?" Rebekah crossed her arms and scoffed. "She is the mother of my niece. She will be with Nik and there is not a damned thing you or any of your little friends can do abou it. She will be our family. If I were you I would either accept that fact or go home."

"Rebekah," Caroline protested weakly as she looked between the vampire who was her family and one of her oldest friends who felt like family. That was the problem with her pregnancy; at some point Caroline would be forced to choose to either accept her fate and join the Mikaelson clan for good, or to continue to resist them.

Staring out the window, Jeremy wondered if there was a possibility that a comet could hit this van and then end this conversation. Maybe. Possibly. For the love of God. "Are we there yet?" Jeremy yelled at Katherine who slammed on the breaks, making them all jerk forward.

"No," Katherine announced. "But I think I ran over a tourist. Oh, well." Hitting the accelerator Katherine began to speed along again and Jeremy wished he could trade seats with Rebekah and jump out of the car. Of course, the blonde Original would simply stop him from falling out before his foot could hit the pavement.

"Who told her she could drive the van?" Elena asked the group in general.

"Better me than you. Oh, wait that's the answer to all things related to anything," Katherine replied with a happy smile.

"I hate you," Elena growled.

"Oh, someone's grumpy. Is Damon not rocking your world? Because back when we used to -" Katherine began when a hairbrush went flying from Rebekah's hand which embedded itself in Katherine's head and Elena jumped forward to stop the van from careening out of control. Jeremy cursed his sister for not letting them die. Well, she and the other vampires wouldn't. Sarah and Tyler would probably survive. And then there was Bonnie. Maybe it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, we're here," Rebekah informed the group, shoving the door open and walking ahead of them. "Jeremy," she snapped when Jeremy just sat in the van, hoping she would forget he was there. Fat chance. Getting out, Jeremy trudged over to his girlfriend.

"Let's get this over with," Jeremy muttered.

"What do we do with Katherine?" Caroline called, peering at the doppleganger who still had a hairbrush handle sticking out of the back of her head while the rest was somewhere in her cranium. Jeremy did not want to think too far into the details of her temporary death.

"Throw a jacket over her and pretend she's taking a nap," Rebekah called back, frowning and tapping her foot impatiently as Tyler tossed his jacket on top of Katherine.

"What if someone tries to steal the van and finds her like that?" Bonnie asked them.

"Do you think that a thief would care if they found a body in the driver's seat of a vehicle?" Rebekah shook her head as her tone turned mocking. "Oh, Bonnie, you know so little of the world you live in."

Bonnie was glowering at Rebekah as she linked arms with Elena and Caroline. They walked into the mall and Jeremy realized that he did not know a word of Italian. 'Oh, yeah, this is great." Jeremy groaned inwardly as Rebekah began to walk toward a shoe store and he wanted to walk away. Maybe he could find the bathroom and stay there.

Looking around, Jeremy found Tyler in front of him. "Don't dude." Tyler told him seriously.

Jeremy smiled. "Don't what?"

"You're trying to get away from this madness. But you're not going to because if I'm stuck here then so are you. So, turn around and start walking," Tyler ordered.

It was times like this that Jeremy wished he had never given up his drug habit. If his brain were foggy he could just laugh this whole nightmare off. "Jeremy!" Rebekah shouted.

"Your woman is calling," Tyler told him and Jeremy groaned.

"Kill me. Please just kill me," Jeremy moaned as he walked into the shoe store. Rebekah already had an arm full of boxes and was picking up more. She then threw a box which whizzed past Jeremy's head and Elena caught it.

"What are these for?" Elena asked, pulling out a pair of red stilettoes.

"Ask Caroline," Rebekah shot back and Caroline looked confused.

"Huh?" Caroline called to Rebekah, who picked up another box and threw it. Tyler grabbed it and handed it to Caroline. Pulling out a pair of white pumps, Caroline began to examine them suspiciously.

"It's never too early to find the right shoes for the wedding," Rebekah called before throwing another box and Tyler grabbed that one, too. "Those are for the puppy," Rebekah called.

"Running shoes?" Sarah muttered, staring at the shoes uncomprehendingly.

"Because a word of advice, love, would be that you get a one-way ticket and get the hell out of here," Rebekah snapped at the werewolf.

"Why would I do that?" Sarah snapped.

"Hey, I've got a great idea. Since Caroline's going to plan her grand wedding to our sire again, why don't we go to the lingerie store?" Tyler suggested and Jeremy suddenly felt more interested. Then he remembered his sister was coming with them. Nope. There was no good coming from this trip. Not even a little bit.

Rebekah looked at them with a happy smile. "Yes, that would be brilliant."

"I'm not going to marry Klaus," Caroline protested, looking at Bonnie and Elena.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bonnie yelled and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You'll need more undergarments due to your expanding bust, etcetera," Rebekah informed the baby hybrid who rolled her eyes.

Jeremy began to walk away when Rebekah grabbed him by the wrist. "Where are you going?" she hissed and then relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm stressed. You know someone will let it slip what Nik did to the unfortunate Mr. Brown and the girl needs to get out of here."

"I know," Jeremy reassured her. "I was going to get a drink. Did you want something?"

"A tea, Thank you for being such a good boyfriend," Rebekah whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Walking slowly out of the store, the minute that Jeremy was far enough away he began to run for his life. Then he saw Katherine with a murderous look in her eye. "Shit," Jeremy muttered and ducked into a store. Looking around, he saw lots of lace and tiny bits of clothing. "No," Jeremy moaned as he looked at the garments.

Then Jeremy was being jerked into a dressing room. "I'm going to make this so slow and so painful that your little girlfriend will never touch me again." Katherine informed Jeremy ready to bite him as her veins popped out and then she noticed a slip in the room. "Oh, that's cute. Maybe I'll try this on first." Staring at Jeremy, Katherine grinned. "Stay there."

Jeremy could only stare in horror with the inability to move a muscle as Katherine undressed and slid the slip over her head. That was the body that looked just like his sister's. He had just seen his sister naked. "Why won't someone kill me?" Jeremy moaned.

"How do I look? Do you think that Elijah will want to rip this off of me or do I look better naked? Let me take this off and you can tell me." Katherine started to pull the slip off when Jeremy screamed.

"No!" Katherine turned to look at Jeremy who looked like someone had shown him the most horrific image of his entire life. She certainly traumatized the boy. Suddenly the curtain was thrown back and Rebekah was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Jeremy, you said you were going for drinks, not to help my sister-in-law find lingerie. Does it not make you a tad bit uncomfortable that she looks just like your sister? And they say that Nik and I have an overly close relationship." Rebekah muttered in disgust before walking away.

As much as Jeremy wanted to follow Rebekah he couldn't because Katherine had compelled him to stay put. Sighing, Katherine decided to leave the room to look for smaller garments to further Jeremy's discomfort.

While Katherine was gone Caroline walked into the room. "Hey, Jeremy. Thank God, it's you. I have to tell someone what happened with me and Klaus. I mean we had sex again and I do not know whether it's the hormones or what but it was mindblowing. Like epic sex. I don't think that anyone has had sex that was that epic before. If we were on TV they would have had to cut most of the scene out. I have never enjoyed myself like that before. And after Rebekah's talking like she thinks that Klaus still wants to marry me I don't know what to think. Is it wrong to marry someone just because of really good sex? That's bad and wrong. I can't do that. Or maybe I can. Thanks for listening. You're great. Got to go."

Bonnie walked in behind Caroline. "Did Caroline just say that she had sex with Klaus again? Oh, my God. What is she thinking? We all know about all the horrible things that Klaus has done. I mean she could be with anyone but she chooses to be with the one guy who had tried to kill all of us. I don't care that he's her baby's father or that he's Kol's brother. I am going to find a way to put the crazy hybrid out of the game. Caroline has to be protected."

Elena walked in next. "Jeremy. I am keeping all kinds of secrets and it's killing me. I'm trying to help Klaus win Caroline back. Does that make me a bad person? Not that I'm a person anymore. I mean I'm a vampire. And Damon wants me to enjoy being a vampire. Although helping Klaus is probably not what he meant. I'm such a terrible person. I have to go call Damon."

Sarah stepped inside the room. "Hey, Jeremy. Do you know what everyone is keeping from me? Because I think they did something to my Dad. I mean what if his death wasn't an accident. With all of those vampires anything could have happened. It's so terrible. I don't know what to think. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I mean I just got here. And everyone has been really nice except for Rebekah. Why is she being so horrible? Did she do something to my Dad? Or is she trying to protect the person who did it?"

After Sarah left Katherine returned with an arm load of tiny bras and panties to try on. "Oh, please, Katherine, please, anything but this," Jeremy begged as Katherine set the clothes down.

"Anything?" The vampire asked with a wild glint in her eye.

"Yes," Jeremy choked out. He was truly afraid of what Katherine would want him to do.

Katherine thought about her reply tapping her lips with her forefinger. "I want you to keep Rebekah off my back. That means you're going to have to keep her happy. Pull out all the stops. No matter what she wants you have to give it her. Even if it means you have to listen to her whining or paint her toenails or exhaust your poor little human body at night doing whatever it is you two call sex. Please, spare me the details because I can say I've done it all and probably did it twice."

Jeremy nodded vigorously. All he wanted was to be let of this room before Katherine decided to either eat him or strip again. Shaking away the creepy images, Jeremy was relieved when Katherine looked him in the eye and spoke. "You can move now. I'm sick of looking at you."

Getting up Jeremy ran out of dressing room to run into Rebekah who was staring at a lacy slip. "That's cute but you know you don't have to buy things to make you look better than you already do." Jeremy whispered in his girlfriend's ear hoping to get her to calm down. She smirked.

"Dear, sweet Jeremy, talk will get you nowhere," turning around Rebekah laced her fingers behind his neck. "And everywhere." Leaning up on her tiptoes, Rebekah pressed her lips gently to Jeremy's.

"So, is this all we're doing today?" Sarah called and Rebekah groaned.

"I need to compel the girl to move to Austria," Rebekah murmured.

"Rebekah, you know they say that I like all the guys but is there any guy that you met that you haven't taken to bed?" Katherine taunted from behind Rebekah's back.

"Oh, really, Katherine?" Rebekah scoffed. "I do believe that you are the woman who cannot stop trying to ruin families. Mine. The Salvatores. How long will it take before you begin to chase after Nik or Kol?"

"Why would she go after your brother and who's Nik?" Sarah asked from beside them.

"Go the hell away," Rebekah snapped.

"What is your problem," Sarah snapped at the Original.

"Hey guys, can we cool it just a little?" Caroline hissed, looking around.

"Mind your own business," Sarah told Caroline whose eyes narrowed.

"You know that the least you could do is be a little nicer to the girl considering Klaus killed her dad and all," Katherine muttered loudly and then smiled when Sarah's eyes widened.

"Klaus killed my Dad?" Sarah shouted and then she began to shift right there in the middle of the mall and Jeremy decided that he no longer cared he did not understand Italian. He was going to find the public bathroom and hide there until the vacation was over.

**In the next chapter there will be fall out from what happened in this chapter and all of the interactions of the supporting cast are working toward major events that will alter Klaroline's future in one direction or the other. So, please bear with me while I guide you through the story.**

**As for Sarah because I can see she's becoming a controversial character in the story… This can go one of two ways: either I kill her off at some point or I she becomes one of those characters that we come to love to hate. If that makes sense. I did want to note that she's not Cami and she's not Hayley. Please, give character a chance because she has a reason for existing within the story other than messing up Klaroline. Hopefully, that will become more apparent in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: SabbyDeeKnowles, xXAncientBaneXx, jessinicole, MrsLeaMorgan, WealeysGroupie, klaroline4everlove, Jeremy Shane and redbubrose. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, readers. I hope this chapter is more up to standard. Thank you to everyone who favorited me as an author bringing the total to over 100. Without further ado. **

Chapter 10: Regrets I've had a Lot

"What did she just say?" Caroline whispered, her face twisting up in shock and anguish. "Whose daughter is she?"

"She's the late Mr. Brown's daughter," Rebekah muttered to Caroline. They were watching Sarah trying to not shift in front of a mall full of tourists.

Forcing down her emotions, Caroline moved over to the girl swiftly. "Sarah," she called to the werewolf. "Sarah, look at me. Right now!" Caroline ordered like she was dealing with an unruly member of her cheer squad.

When the girl forced herself to meet Caroline's gaze, Caroline smiled at her. "You will be okay. You are not going to shift in front of all of these people. Okay, Sarah?"

Nodding, the girl's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob quietly. Without thinking about what she was doing, Caroline wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. She felt somehow responsible for this. Every time she was forced to think of the night of the sacrifice she felt immense guilt. What could she have said to Klaus to make him stop?

But he had been out of control. Maddened by his desire to break the curse. Nothing and no one could stop him. Not even his love for Caroline could stop him from his pursuit of power. It had horrified Caroline. She could never forget who Klaus really was. His charm and his sweet words were not enough to stop Caroline from feeling disgusted by his ability to hurt people. She was no saint but she had yet to commit the acts her lover had.

Rubbing the back of the daughter of the man who… her… Klaus had killed felt like the smallest act of compassion that Caroline could offer. She had no idea what to do. There was no compensation. She could compel the girl to leave but what then. Knowing that she was gone would not change what happened. But she couldn't stay with them, could she? What were they to do? Take her on as a ward because Klaus had killed her father. Wouldn't that be ironic? To take on the responsibility of taking care of the girl.

Looking at her friends, Caroline tried to force her thoughts to slow down. Looking at Sarah, Caroline saw herself back when she thought her mother didn't care because she was so busy with work. She saw herself the day her father left them. She saw a girl who had no one to turn to and no one who she thought gave a damn about her in the world.

"Sarah," Caroline whispered, drying the girl's tears. "My family has a lot of problems but at the end of the day we're together. And I'm going to have a baby which is really hard because I have no idea how to be a mom. Like not even a little bit. But you need a family. So, if you want I could be your family."

Blinking, Sarah stared back at Caroline. "But you're like my age and you want to be my Mom?"

Caroline shook her head emphatically. "No. NO! I was thinking more like an older sister. Someone to talk to about your boy problems and things like that. It doesn't make up for what Klaus did… but at least you won't be alone."

"Oh, isn't that cute," Katherine groaned. "I really hate being a part of this group."

"Then why don't you leave," Bonnie snapped, glaring at the vampire.

"Ah, that's cute, too. You think I care about your opinions," Katherine grinned and then began to clutch her head growling.

"Go, Bonnie," Elena called with a giggle as Katherine glared at her.

"Are we going to do any real shopping?" Rebekah questioned the group with a roll of her eyes. "And where in the hell did Tyler and Jeremy go to?"

"They probably left because you're all so boring," Katherine snarled through her gritted teeth as Bonnie hit her with another migraine.

"Ha ha bloody ha," Rebekah snapped. "I'm going to buy some things. You all can go back if you wish."

Caroline decided that this was her opportunity. "Yeah, I'm feeling sleepy. I'm going to head back to the resort. Sarah, you should stay here with Rebekah." Rebekah shot Caroline an evil look before walking away.

"So, what are you going to do about this new problem?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena fell in to step with Caroline.

"Yes, Caroline, what will you be doing with your new pet?" Katherine called following.

"You think anyone here cares what you think," Bonnie snapped at Katherine and then sneered as the doppleganger rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm funny," Katherine muttered.

Elena groaned, "Katherine, can you please find someone else to bother?"

"Why when you three are so much fun to irritate?" Katherine replied with a pout.

Caroline began to rub her temples. "You now what? I need some time by myself. So, I'm going to catch a cab and I will see you all back at the resort."

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Bonnie asked Caroline feeling concerned at the depression that was expressed by Caroline's posture.

"I'll be fine," Caroline reassured Bonnie with a smile and a pat on the arm. Then she walked away as quickly as possible. As soon as she knew she was far enough away from the others that she could do this in semi-privacy she dialed a familiar number. "Hi, can you pick me up at the mall? Okay. I'll be right outside."

Hanging up, Caroline went to stand outside and wait for her ride. When he pulled up she smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked as she got into his car.

"Nothing," Caroline told him with another forced smile.

Nodding, Elijah looked through the windshield at the people crossing the street. "Caroline, I do believe that we are supposed to be close friends. My understanding of this type of relationship is that we both exchange information without judgment but maybe some advice." Peering at the blonde hybrid next to him, Elijah thought about what to say next. "I'll go first. Being married to Katherine is a minefield."

"Oh, I bet it is," Caroline retorted quickly and then blushed at the serious expression on Elijah's face.

"However," he continued. "Part of that would be due to our having been separated for an extended period of time. We are still getting to know each other. There are things that we have yet to reveal to each other. Every day has a new surprise. Some good and some, well, not so good. But we still keep striving to find a place in which we are truly comfortable because we know that what we have is worth fighting for. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Caroline?"

"That you love Katherine is spite of the fact that she is a mean, sarcastic, self-centered, lying bitch," Caroline replied with a wide grin that made Elijah sigh deeply and shake his head.

"Yes, she is all of those things. If I were not willing to admit that she had flaws I would be lying to myself. However, if I were to say that I am perfect I would be dishonest as well. I love my family too deeply. I have placed many people in danger before and followed Niklaus down a long and dangerous road helping him in his life's pursuits because all I wanted was to see my family united," Elijah continued as Caroline frowned as she looked at him.

"But how can you justify what Klaus has done? He's hurt so many people because he wanted to break some stupid curse. And for what, so he can become a werewolf? When was the last time you saw him shift? I don't think he wanted this. I think he wanted power and that scares me, Elijah. I don't know if love is enough to prevent me from walking away from him. I don't want to be controlled and I don't want to be with someone who can think of nothing but power," Caroline argued placing her arms protectively around her middle. "What happens when someone comes after me or the baby because he can't control himself and hurts someone else? What if someone comes up with a way to kill him and our baby grows up without a father like Sarah did? How can I be with someone who cares so little about the pain he inflicts on others?" Caroline was rambling but she didn't care.

"Caroline, you misunderstand what I am trying to say to you." Stopping the car in the parking lot of the resort, Elijah got out and opened Caroline's door for her. Taking her arm, he led her to the walk way close to the resort. "Whether you choose to be with Niklaus is no else's choice but your own. You must live with the decisions that you make. If you feel that being with him is the wrong path for now or forever it must be your decision. I would simply suggest that you take the time to consider whether or not being with him would be the right decision for you. Again. It is your choice."

"Elijah, there are too many people that will be affected but what I do for me to simply make my decision based on what I want. I have to think about what's right for my family and my friends, too. I can't just do whatever I want. I used to have a normal life…" Caroline trailed off as she looked into space.

"Will your family and friends be living in your home? Will they be with you after high school or college even? Caroline, you will live forever and you are thinking of this particular moment in time. You must look to the future." Elijah pressed on trying to not drive the girl away but knowing that it was important to his brother to not allow her to walk away so easily. She was part of his family in is his opinion and he would not watch any of them leave without a fight.

Caroline shook her head sadly. "First, Rebekah trying to get me to buy things for another attempted wedding. Now, you're trying to convince me to give Klaus a chance. What next? Kol will be petitioning on the internet to keep us together?" Rolling her eyes, Caroline stopped. "I don't know. I don't know what I want."

Walking to the end of the walkway Elijah stared out at the beach. "Maybe I am the wrong person to be discussing these problems with." Smiling, Elijah nodded toward the person standing by the crashing waves. "Have a good evening, Caroline." Taking her hand he kissed it gently and bowed before strolling away.

Caroline turned her attention toward the man standing by the waves like the weight of the world fell on his shoulders. His gaze was focused on the water that lapped at his bare feet and Caroline was reminded of a painting of a man who was lost. That was the way that he always appeared to her. Like he was lost and unable to be found. It hurt her to see him like this but she did not know how to reach out to him. The feeling of the earth rupturing and creating a chasm between the lovers which they could not breach caused tears to fill her eyes.

Caroline's vision blurred while she tried to stop herself from sobbing as her thoughts came unbidden to her. She wanted to run away and hide under her bed until all the monsters went away. But they wouldn't. And she was one of them now. She killed. She hurt people. She wanted to hurt people. She was no better than he was. They were the same and it terrified her. How could she protect her little girl from the mad, mad world out there?

No one had protected that girl she had left in mall with Rebekah. She was just a baby like Caroline who had seen too much, who had been hurt, who could not see wrong from right. It was all gray. Like Klaus. He was a dark shade of gray moving closer toward pitch black and his family wanted her to save him but Caroline didn't know if she could. Did Klaus even want to be saved? Could he be saved? Or was he too far gone?

Watching Klaus press his toes into the sand Caroline felt her body moving forward with the force of all of her motion. She was propelled at a velocity that she was unaware she was capable of as her weight slammed into Klaus as he whirled around to face the blonde tornado coming toward him. "Caroline," was all that Klaus could get out before she crushed her mouth to his.

Stripping her sweater and shirt off, Caroline laid on top of Klaus not caring if other guests of the resort saw them. She would just compel them to forget later. Right now, she needed him. She needed to be with him. Felling him striping away the rest of their clothing and pulling her into the waves Caroline lost herself in the feel of the waves crashing down on them and their bodies crashed together. She could care less if they ever came back out of the water.

Except Caroline had to care about whether they came back out because she did not just have herself to think about. No, she was the vessel for two beings. Feeling her teas dry as Klaus looked at her, she could feel his uncertainty as he moved within this vast body of water. "Caroline?"

"Shush," Caroline whispered. "Don't speak. We can speak later. Just be with me. Be one with me. Be who I need you to be," Caroline begged and Klaus obeyed her as he moved without a word. They both forgot their plans for the future. They forgot their fears and insecurities. They moved as one. This would be one of the defining moments for their future they just didn't know it yet.

Hours later Klaus and Caroline emerged from the waves and dressed. He held her hand and walked her to her room. Kissing her on the cheek lightly, he forced himself to not press his luck and allowed her to sleep in her own bed as much as he wanted her in his own. He was not sure why Caroline had come to him like she did early this evening but it gave him hope for their future.

In her room, Caroline laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling covered in the smell of the ocean and Klaus, and her mind raced. Elijah was right; she needed to take her time in making her final decision. It would be one of those things that could not be taken lightly and she could not just walk away without knowing for sure that it was what she should do. Rolling onto her side, Caroline closed her eyes. She was sure that she would be able to make up her mind before the summer was over. Or at least she moved she could. Who really knew what the future held?

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing: klaroline4everlove, WeasleysGroupie, Jeremy Shane and Guestreader. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


End file.
